La Sirène et le Veela - réécriture
by Jenny-chana
Summary: "À Poudlard, tout le monde pense qu'il n'y a que le Calamar dans le Lac Noir. Mais ce n'est pas la seule créature..."
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :**_Jenny-chana_

**Bêta correctrice :**_Nodoka997 et Nanola_

**Disclamer :**_Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire et certains personnages._

_~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~_

**NOTES EN VRAC :**

_J'ai décidé de garder les noms anglais pour la famille Malfoy ainsi que pour Severus, je les préfère en anglais._

_Pour les titres Mr, Mrs et Miss, je les mets aussi en anglais, je préfère comme ça..._

_Pour les besoins de l'OS, j'ai décidé de laisser la marque des ténèbres visible bien que je sache qu'elle n'avait plus lieu d'être de part la mort de Voldemort_

_~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~_

_La Sirène et le Veela_

_/ partie 1 /_

_~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~_

Poudlard, mois de Juillet...

Quelque part dans le lac noir, les Selkies faisaient des allées et venues dans les ruines qui leur servaient de logis, surveillant la cité en contrebas, dans les profondeurs du lac. Il s'agissait d'un reste de château qui était là bien avant Poudlard. Les fondateurs l'avaient découvert en l'état, mais le trouvant trop petit, ils avaient décidé de créer un lac à cet endroit, immergeant donc les ruines, et de construire Poudlard à côté. Le peuple marin avait été convié à s'y installer par la suite, tenant compagnie au poulpe que Salazar Serpentard avait introduit. Les années passant, il ne restait que des murs et des trous béants qui laissaient s'échapper Plimpy, Lobalug et Sirènes !

Ces dernières étaient bien moins nombreuses qu'à une certaine époque, car les mers et les océans qui les abritaient étaient devenus moins sûrs depuis la guerre contre Voldemort. À travers le monde, elles n'étaient aujourd'hui pas plus de deux mille.

En Écosse, elles n'étaient qu'une petite centaine, toutes vivant dans les ruines de ce château, dont la famille royale : le roi Tadek et ses deux filles. Mirla, l'aînée, et Kayla, la cadette – la reine étant malheureusement morte en mettant au monde la dernière.

Tadek était un homme fort bien bâti, avec des cheveux longs, roux, toujours coiffés d'une grande natte, et des yeux marrons. Il donnait l'impression d'être froid, et pourtant c'était un roi juste qui acceptait sans mal l'aide de ses conseillers. Cependant, il avait des idées bien fixées sur certaines choses et ne tolérait aucune entrave à ses règles.

Mirla était comme son père, rousse, mais avec quelques mèches blondes. Ses yeux bleus étaient remplis d'amour. Son visage fin et pâle inspirait la confiance et le respect dû à son rang. Son père l'adorait et son regard s'attendrissait quand elle était à proximité.

Kayla était plutôt blonde. Ses yeux violine brillaient de malice. Elle avait le même visage fin que sa sœur, mais ses escapades interdites à la surface avaient rendu sa peau, normalement blafarde comme celle de ses semblables, légèrement dorée.

La jeune princesse se sentait surveillée par les gardes du palais. Surtout depuis le soir où elle avait réussi à leur échapper lors d'une de ses balades nocturnes. Heureusement pour elle, personne n'avait appris qu'une vie avait été sauvée grâce à elle ce soir-là.

Quand elle ne se nageait pas en dehors de la cité, la jeune fille aimait jouer avec sa sœur. Et justement, les deux jeune filles étaient en ce moment-même en pleine partie de cache-cache.

- Trouvée ! s'exclama l'aînée en apparaissant devant sa sœur.

La blonde fit un faible sourire en se déclarant vaincue.

- Quatre à un... La perdante devra prendre des algues en douce en cuisine sans se faire prendre par Danaé.

La cadette fit une grimace en pensant à la cuisinière. En effet, la femme avait les yeux partout, c'était l'ancienne nourrice de nos deux princesses et malheureusement elle était habituée aux frasques des jeunes filles. La blonde eut alors une idée pour gagner, même si son aînée la devançait de trois points.

- Bonjour, Shin.

Mirla sursauta avant de se tourner dans la direction que regardait sa sœur. Il n'y avait personne ! Fière de sa ruse, la plus jeune partit se cacher là ou l'héritière ne pourrait la trouver... Dans les cuisines.

- Tu es vraiment une mauvaise perdante, Kayla ! s'écria Mirla, plus elle que pour la tricheuse.

La cadette réapparut à l'heure du déjeuner aux côtés de la cuisinière.

- Gagné ! chuchota Kayla pour narguer son aînée, montrant du regard son assiette pleine d'algues, plat que les Sirènes adoraient par-dessus tout.

**~ 1 ~ 1 ~ 1 ~ 1 ~ 1 ~ 1 ~ 1 ~ 1 ~ 1 ~ 1 ~ 1 ~ 1 ~ 1 ~ 1 ~**

Plus tard dans la soirée, à des kilomètres de là, au manoir Malfoy, dans le Wiltshire...

La famille Malfoy, ainsi que Severus Snape, reprenait petit à petit un semblant de vie normale. Lucius Malfoy avait été disculpé grâce à Harry Potter qui avait témoigné en sa faveur. De ce fait, le Lord avait retrouvé tout ce qui lui revenait de droit : titre de noblesse, reconnaissance du nouveau Ministre...

Son fils Draco n'avait eu aucune charge retenue contre lui malgré la marque qui noircissait encore son avant bras... En sortant du procès de son père, Potter lui avait dit en souriant :

- Maintenant, on est quitte. Ma dette est payée, tu ne me dois plus rien et inversement.

Puis il avait tendu la main vers celui qui avait été son ennemi pendant presque sept ans.

- Soyons ami.

Le blond avait serré cette main tendue sans arrière-pensées, avec juste l'envie de recommencer à zéro et d'oublier les sept années de haine entre eux.

Narcissa, quant à elle, s'occupait de redécorer le manoir, faisant tout pour oublier les deux années passées où les mangemorts et le mage noir avaient pris possession de sa demeure...

Severus, de son côté, était revenu d'entre les morts, peu de temps après la mort du seigneur noir. Il n'avait donné aucune explication sur sa renaissance miraculeuse. L'ancien professeur avait ensuite vendu sa maison de « l'Impasse du Tisseur » pour emménager au manoir Malfoy – pour le plus grand bonheur de la petite famille qui l'avait toujours considéré comme un membre à part entière.

Le repas venait d'être servi dans la salle à manger et, comme depuis quelques temps, la discussion tournait autour des améliorations apportées au manoir.

- Il faudrait changer le papier peint du hall d'entrée, le vert foncé ne reflète pas assez la lumière, déclara Narcissa.

- Et à quelle couleur penses-tu ? demanda Lucius en piquant sa viande.

- Un blanc écru avec des petites touches de vert foncé par endroit. La lumière pourrait ainsi se refléter davantage dans la pièce et il ne sera plus nécessaire d'allumer à tout bout de champ les chandeliers.

Draco cessa d'écouter la conversation et attendit un moment de silence pour demander l'autorisation de quitter la table. Le jeune Malfoy monta directement dans sa chambre après un bref « bonne nuit » aux trois adultes.

- Draco semble absent depuis quelques jours, déclara Severus.

- Son dix-huitième anniversaire est passé depuis un mois et il n'a toujours rien au sujet de son âme sœur, expliqua Lucius en regardant la chaise vide de son fils et son assiette à peine entamée.

C'était une chose peu connue et bien gardée par la famille Malfoy, mais leur sang si ''pur'' contenait du sang de Veela, vertu devenue rare depuis les cent dernière années et la famille d'aristocrates gardait cette ''aptitude'' pour elle. Les Veelas étaient bien vus, mais quand ils atteignaient la majorité de leur race, à savoir dix-huit ans, tout le monde cherchait à s'approcher d'eux. Lucius n'avait pas envie de voir une horde de jeunes filles arriver sans aucune raison dans son jardin en espérant être la compagne de son fils. Du moins, si son fils était Veela et que le gène soit activé. Cette espoir diminuait de jours en jours. Draco avait dix-huit ans depuis quelques semaines et toujours rien à l'horizon.

De son côté, Draco regardait sa chambre après s'être lavé et changé. Sa mère avait tenté de la redécorer mais le jeune noble aimait trop cette pièce pour accepter les modifications envisageables. Ce qu'il préférait, c'étaient les murs. Ils étaient recouverts d'une peinture représentant un paysage aquatique avec une sirène qui s'y baladait.

Le jeune homme s'installa dans son lit et sourit à la sirène avant de lui murmurer un faible « bonne nuit » pour ensuite s'installer plus à son aise. Depuis qu'il était tout petit, la sirène ''habitait'' le mur de sa chambre, grandissant en même temps que lui. Tous les matins et soirs, Draco lui disait « bonjour » et « bonne nuit »... C'était devenu une habitude. Plus jeune, il s'imaginait des histoires avec cette sirène, rêvant parfois même que c'était elle sa future compagne...

_Si seulement..._ pensa Draco avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

**~ 2 ~ 2 ~ 2 ~ 2 ~ 2 ~ 2 ~ 2 ~ 2 ~ 2 ~ 2 ~ 2 ~ 2 ~ 2 ~ 2 ~ **

Le soleil se couchait sur Poudlard et ses rayons se reflétaient sur la surface du lac. Kayla profitait de ce calme pour s'étendre sur son rocher. La jeune fille regardait le paysage marin à travers le trou béant dans le mur de sa chambre. Elle songeait à la surface, à ce monde d'humains qui l'attirait tant, avant de sombrer entièrement dans le sommeil.

La princesse faisait souvent les mêmes rêves. Elle s'imaginait vivre en compagnie des humains, oubliait de ce fait sa vraie nature.

Cependant, ce rêve-là était différent. Jamais elle n'en avait fait de pareil. Kayla le sentait au plus profond d'elle. Ce sentiment s'amplifia quand elle se retrouva dans une étrange pièce.

La jeune femme regarda tout autour d'elle, mais seule de la pierre brute constituait le décor de son rêve. _Quel étrange rêve, d'ailleurs_, pensa-t-elle. Elle aperçut un éclat brillant du coin de l'œil et se tourna pour lui faire face. C'était un grand miroir sur pied, tout en argent, sculpté avec une grande délicatesse.

Au moment où elle voulut s'en approcher, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne nageait pas, mais marchait !

Décidément, ce rêve n'était pas normal. Toutefois, il n'était pas déplaisant. Pour l'instant.

Kayla était seule, désespérément seule face à ce miroir qui semblait ne renvoyer que sa propre image, celle d'une jeune princesse blonde légèrement craintive.

Seule ? Pas si sûr !

Au fond du miroir, elle aperçut quelque chose – ou quelqu'un – , une forme sombre, un peu floue, qui grossissait à vue d'œil. Elle plissa les yeux et distingua une personne qui avançait vers elle. Aussi étrange qu'était ce rêve, cette présence inconnue ainsi que son rapprochement ne l'inquiétaient pas, cela la rassurait même. La princesse détailla l'étranger. Un humain à en juger par ses jambes.

Une fois qu'il fut assez proche, elle put voir qu'il était vraiment beau, avec ses cheveux blonds presque blancs et ses yeux si particuliers – bleus avec un reflet gris métallique. Il avait un petit nez pointu et une peau laiteuse, encore plus pâle que celle de Mirla. Cela lui donna l'impression qu'il devait avoir la peau froide.

Quand des bras chauds l'encerclèrent naturellement, elle réalisa que le jeune homme n'était pas dans le miroir mais bel et bien derrière elle. Elle sentait son torse contre son dos et ses mains calées de manière possessive sur son ventre. Kayla n'était pas gênée par ce contact inhabituel avec ce jeune homme qu'elle ne connaissait même pas, elle se contentait de fixer son reflet encore quelques instants avant de fermer les yeux simplement, profitant de ce moment… parfait. Pourtant, elle ressentit le besoin violent d'ouvrir de nouveau les yeux... Pour regarder ce charmant duo blond qu'ils formaient. Leur reflet semblait en osmose.

La sirène se réveilla en sursaut. Ce rêve était bien trop étrange pour n'être qu'un simple rêve. Elle avait encore tellement l'impression de sentir les mains de l'inconnu contre son ventre et la chaleur de son torse dans son dos, que cela lui avait semblé si réel !

Elle regarda tout autour d'elle et constata qu'elle se trouvait encore sur son rocher, installée comme la veille au soir, et rien n'avait changé.

La jeune princesse repensa alors à son rêve, au jeune homme blond lunaire, et se rendit compte que les traits de l'humain étaient gravés dans sa mémoire. Kayla réalisa qu'elle ne savait pas si c'était un simple songe ou la réalité. Ce jeune homme était trop détaillé pour être issu de son imagination, d'autant qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu avant.

Elle devait vérifier son identité. Elle nagea à toute allure vers la bibliothèque. Il n'y avait aucun livre, juste une dizaine de miroirs de différentes formes et tailles posés sur des piliers en pierre... Ceux ci obéissaient a la voix afin de répondre au recherche de leur possesseur.

Aussitôt, des visages apparurent en vrac sur le miroir. La sirène les regarda attentivement avant d'en toucher un du bout du doigt. L'homme était blanc et avait les cheveux blonds.

Le sorcier, parce que c'en était un, envahit la surface de l'objet avec une inscription en dessous : ''Abraxas Malfoy''.

Kayla fixa le visage. Il ne s'agissait pas de son inconnu. Mais elle ne pouvait nier qu'il y avait une forte ressemblance entre les deux. Celui de son rêve était plus jeune.

En cherchant un peu plus, elle finit par trouver son petit-fils, Draco Malfoy, et sut qu'il s'agissait de l'humain.

Lentement, elle se laissa glisser le long du pilier où elle avait pris le miroir et fixa encore le visage aux traits fins.

Kayla avait compris, en se réveillant, la signification de ce rêve. Le jeune homme était son âme sœur... Elle allait bientôt avoir dix-huit ans. Toutes les sirènes approchant cet âge rêvaient de leur âme sœur. C'était ainsi depuis toujours. Mais comment annoncer à son père qu'elle était destinée à épouser un Malfoy ? Rien que d'imaginer sa réaction à la nouvelle la mettait dans tous ses états. Elle en avait presque les écailles qui se dressaient.

Dire que Kayla avait peur de son père était un euphémisme. La sirène était terrifiée par lui. Ce dernier semblait ignorer sa fille mais c'était faux. Le roi surveillait sa cadette en continu, allant jusqu'à la punir sans raison valable. Les seules fois où la jeune fille avait pu en faire à sa guise, c'était lorsque son père était en voyage dans un autre milieu marin. Ainsi la jeune princesse redoutait toujours les réactions de son géniteur par rapport à ses mots ou actes. Et aujourd'hui, face à ce tournant dans sa vie, elle craignait le pire.

La blonde regarda les alentours. Elle était toujours seule dans ce sanctuaire du savoir. Cela l'arrangeait car elle ne voulait que ses recherches soient découvertes.

- Dis m'en plus sur Draco Malfoy,demanda-t-elle au même miroir.

Et tout ce que la blonde devait savoir apparut alors à la surface. Que le jeune homme était né le 5 juin de l'année 1980... Qu'il était le fils de Lucius Malfoy et Narcissa Malfoy, née Black... Qu'il était élève à Serpentard, fils unique d'une famille de sang-pur... Que sa baguette était en Aubépine et contenait un crin de licorne, qu'il était droitier. Et le pire, qu'il était mangemort !

- Princesse ! Vous êtes bien matinale.

Kayla sursauta et se retourna violemment, manquant de faire tomber le miroir sous l'étonnement, avant de regarder qui l'avait interrompue dans sa lecture.

- Shin !

- Pour vous servir, Votre Altesse, déclara en souriant le jeune homme en s'inclinant. Que lisiez-vous?

Shin avait les yeux bleus pétillants de joie, des cheveux mi-longs et bruns. Sa peau mate était le résultat de son métissage entre un sorcier noir et une sirène blanche. Sa mère l'avait élevé seule, parce qu'il avait les attributs sirène, en même temps que les deux princesses dont elle avait été la nourrice. Et son père avait fui devant la double nature de sa compagne qui avait réussi à se faufiler parmi les humains – personne ne savait comment – sur ses deux jambes.

Avec le temps, il était devenu le meilleur ami et confident de la cadette de la famille royale.

- Rien de bien important, mentit Kayla en effaçant d'un mouvement de doigts les informations consultées avant de reposer le miroir à sa place.

- Et si vous retourniez dans votre chambre, Votre Altesse ? Le personnel du château risque de mal prendre le fait que vous vous baladiez seule dans les couloirs à une heure aussi matinale, argumenta le brun.

- Bonne idée, répondit Kayla en se dirigeant avec le jeune homme vers sa chambre.

**~ 3 ~ 3 ~ 3 ~ 3 ~ 3 ~ 3 ~ 3 ~ 3 ~ 3 ~ 3 ~ 3 ~ 3 ~ 3 ~ 3 ~ **

Draco se réveilla et s'étira lentement, repoussant les draps avant de se lever, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Il s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la douche quand il croisa son reflet dans le miroir et s'arrêta net.

Il avait grandi de quelques centimètres, ses cheveux lui tombaient désormais aux épaules, ses yeux avaient un reflet bleu plus prononcé qu'avant et ses muscles étaient plus saillants que la veille...

Il haussa les épaules, pensant avoir rêvé, avant de rentrer sous le jet brûlant de la douche pour en ressortir presque aussitôt et filer dans sa chambre, nu comme un ver.

Draco enfila à la hâte un boxer et un pantalon avant de prendre une chemise au hasard dans sa penderie. Non, ce n'était pas un rêve. Ses vêtements étaient trop courts ! Cela ne pouvait avoir qu'une seule signification ! Il courut jusque dans la salle à manger où ses parents et Severus déjeunaient déjà, pressé de leur annoncer la nouvelle.

- Draco, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette entrée ? questionna Narcissa, outrée.

- Navré, mère, mais c'est très important.

Lucius fixa alors son fils avant de se permettre un léger sourire.

- En effet, c'est une grande nouvelle ! constata l'aristocrate en notant les changements plus que visibles de son fils.

Draco vit l'air étonné de sa mère et celui neutre de Severus, son parrain. Ils avaient remarqué également la différence.

- C'est en effet important, constata Narcissa. Tu es très beau mon fils. Je le savais, bien évidemment, mais maintenant la preuve est indéniable.

Il sourit fièrement avant de prendre place à côté de son père qui l'avait invité du regard.

- Tu risques de manquer d'appétit dans les jours à venir, alors déjeune copieusement, et après nous irons parler de ce qu'il va se passer pour toi dans les semaines à venir... déclara Lucius en buvant son café.

Draco réfléchit deux secondes avant de se servir un bol de chocolat, deux croissants, un pain au lait, cinq pancakes à la myrtille et un jus de citrouille. Narcissa regarda son fils, légèrement inquiète, mais Lucius la rassura en lui prenant la main. Severus, de son côté, était en train de se dire que son filleul faisait concurrence au dernier fils Weasley en mangeant autant. Il était bien connu que Ronald Weasley était capable d'engouffrer son poids en nourriture.

Une fois le petit-déjeuner fini, Lucius et Draco montèrent à l'étage et entrèrent dans la bibliothèque. Ils s'installèrent chacun sur un fauteuil et Lucius fit appeler un elfe de maison pour qu'il lui amène un objet situé dans son bureau. L'elfe revint aussitôt avec un coffret en bois foncé, fermé par une serrure en fer forgé noir. Lucius s'en saisit avant de congédier la créature. Il posa le coffret sur la table basse devant lui.

- Ce coffret est dans la famille depuis des générations. Nous nous le transmettons de Veela en Veela quand le moment est venu. Je pense qu'il est temps pour toi d'en prendre soin, ainsi que de son contenu, expliqua son géniteur en pointant sa baguette en direction de la boîte. _A__cerra honorificatum aperit__. __**[1]**_

Lucius sortit du coffret un épais livre en cuir.

- Le Livre sur les Veelas... souffla le blond en fixant son père.

Parce qu'il en était un aujourd'hui. Un Veela !

- En effet. Tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir et que tu dois savoir se trouve dans cet ouvrage. Tu peux toujours venir m'en parler si quelque chose ne te paraît pas clair. Il y a des annotations sur les pages blanches à la fin du livre, laissées par les Veelas de la famille, moi également, n'hésite pas à les lire, conseilla Lucius en donnant le coffret à son fils unique, ainsi que le livre remis au préalable à l'intérieur.

Draco prit le précieux cadeau et remercia du regard son père avant de prendre congé... il avait beaucoup de lecture ! Lucius, quant à lui, descendit rejoindre Narcissa et Severus dans le petit salon, le cœur léger à l'idée que son fils soit en train de faire le même parcours que lui quelques années plus tôt.

- Alors, cet entretien ? questionna Severus.

- J'ai eu l'impression d'être mon père et qu'il était moi, il y a quelques années quand j'ai découvert ma compagne, avoua Lucius à son ami de toujours.

- C'est plutôt une bonne chose, non ? questionna Narcissa qui avait eu envie de les rejoindre depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la salle à manger.

- Oui. J'espère seulement qu'il trouvera assez tôt l'identité exacte de sa compagne afin que l'on puisse faire le nécessaire.

- Tu es sûr que c'est une fille ?

- Oui, sinon le coffret aurait changé de couleur, révéla Lucius avec un brin de malice.

Draco était installé à son bureau, dans sa chambre, le petit coffre posé sur le coin à droite devant la pile de manuels scolaires de potion, et le livre installé devant lui. Il fixait l'ouvrage depuis une dizaine de minutes, se demandant si celui-ci n'allait pas au contraire soulever plus de questions qu'il ne s'en posait déjà, avant d'enfin se décider à l'ouvrir...

**~ 4 ~ 4 ~ 4 ~ 4 ~ 4 ~ 4 ~ 4 ~ 4 ~ 4 ~ 4 ~ 4 ~ 4 ~ 4 ~ 4 ~**

La nuit tombait lentement sur Poudlard. Le lac redevenait sombre, et dans les profondeurs, Kayla était, comme le matin-même, installée sur le sol de la bibliothèque, un miroir à la main. Shin rentra dans la pièce et balaya celle-ci du regard.

- Princesse, vous êtes encore ici, constata le brun en s'installant à même le sol à côté de la blonde.

Cette fois-ci, la sirène n'avait pas effacé l'image. Shin put voir un visage blond à la surface et se demanda de qui il s'agissait.

- Mmh.

- À quoi pensez-vous ? risqua Shin.

- Shin, il n'y a personne à part nous dans cette pièce, laisse le vouvoiement de côté et tout ce qui va avec s'il te plaît...

Le jeune homme était habitué à cette remarque venant de Kayla, mais il préférait que la jeune princesse le lui rappelle plutôt que de prendre cette initiative seul. Il était quand même tenu au protocole du fait de son statut de domestique.

- Ok, alors, à quoi penses-tu ?

- À la façon dont je dois faire pour apprendre à mon père que j'ai trouvé mon âme sœur.

Le brun regarda son amie avec étonnement avant de se souvenir que celle-ci allait bientôt avoir dix-huit ans... Trouver son âme sœur était donc normal.

- Ce n'est pas très clair...

- Parce que ça ne l'est pas pour moi, souffla la blonde.

- Raconte-moi tout, et je vais voir si je peux t'aider à trouver une solution.

- Merci, Shin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après qu'elle ait expliqué sa situation...

- En effet, c'est problématique.

- Problématique, c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? s'énerva la jeune princesse au bord de la crise de nerf.

Kayla se leva avec rage, regardant la cité à travers l'ouverture dans le mur.

- Kayla, ton père ne pourra jamais aller à l'encontre des choix faits par Poséidon ou Merlin en ce qui concerne les âmes sœurs !

- Mais il peut très bien m'empêcher de le voir , souligna la blonde en se tournant vers le brun.

- Pourquoi il ferait ça ?

Le confident ne comprenait pas pourquoi la jeune fille en faisait toute une histoire. Il connaissait le comportement du roi vis-à-vis de sa fille et était presque sûr que ce dernier serait enchanté de se débarrasser enfin de sa cadette.

- Shin, tu as tout écouté ? C'est un Malfoy, un mangemort ! Le seul point positif, ce serait le fait que les Malfoy font passer la famille avant le reste !

Le jeune homme regarda Kayla. Il était vrai que personne n'avait connaissance de la haine du roi envers la jeune princesse. Certains supposaient que leur relation était tendue, mais aucun n'osait en parler.

- Vu ainsi, c'est tout de suite moins glorieux.

- Comment je peux faire ? Si on ne se voit pas en vrai durant le prochain mois...

- Ne pense pas à ça, je te l'interdis ! Je vais trouver une solution, d'accord ?

- Mmh... approuva le blonde, guère convaincue.

- Va te coucher, ça te fera du bien, déclara Shin avec un regard tendre.

- Mais...

- Kayla, si tu dors, tu vas le revoir. Ça ne sera pas aussi bien que si tu le voyais en chair et en os, mais c'est mieux que rien, sourit le brun.

La blonde approuva d'un signe de tête et se dirigea, la nageoire dansante, vers sa chambre.

- Bon, maintenant, je dois trouver une solution à ce problème... soupira Shin en fixant le reflet du portrait de Draco Malfoy à travers le ''livre'' de la bibliothèque du palais.

Le lendemain matin, Kayla se réveilla de bonne humeur – d'un peu trop bonne humeur, aux yeux de son père.

- Jeune fille, ce n'est pas une façon de se comporter, gronda le roi en voyant sa fille cadette arriver en chantonnant et en battant de la nageoire gaiement dans la salle à manger.

Le monarque était déjà attablé en compagnie de Mirla, attendant patiemment le petit déjeuner.

- Désolée, père, s'excusa la princesse en s'inclinant légèrement.

- Une princesse se doit de montrer l'exemple. Arriver en tournoyant ainsi n'est pas correct. As-tu déjà vu Mirla le faire ? exposa le patriarche en montrant l'aînée d'un geste vague de la main. Non ! Alors ne le fais pas non plus. Et puis-je savoir les raisons de ce débordement ?

- Je... J'ai très bien dormi cette nuit, se contenta de répondre la jeune sirène avec hésitation.

- Tant d'agitation pour rien... soupira le souverain.

La princesse baissa le regard tandis que le petit-déjeuner était servi par Danaé et Shin.

- Père, Kaede m'a demandé ce matin, par le biais d'un garde, si je pouvais aller me balader avec elle cet après-midi ? questionna Mirla après un moment.

- Ça me semble être une bonne idée. Emmène donc ta sœur avec toi, et apprends-lui une fois de plus ce qu'une princesse ne doit pas faire en société ! proclama Tadek en fixant la plus jeune.

- Oui, père.

Mirla eut un regard d'excuse envers sa sœur avant de continuer le repas sans plus de commentaires. Le déjeuner fini, Tadek partit rejoindre le conseil pour la réunion du matin tandis que les deux princesse retournaient dans leur chambre.

- Tu l'as encore énervé.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'énervant à arriver quelque part en chantonnant. Et tu sais très bien que quoi que je fasse, il trouve toujours à redire.

- Kayla...

- Quoi ?!

- Tu n'as pas vraiment tort, mais tu semble toujours chercher à le faire enrager, signala Mirla. Mais changeons de sujet, pourquoi tu étais si heureuse ? Et je veux la vérité !

- Je l'ai enfin trouvé !

- Ton... non ?!

- Si,sourit la blonde en entraînant son aînée à sa suite dans sa chambre.

**~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~**

La famille Malfoy était réunie dans le petit salon, attendant patiemment l'arrivée de leurs invités. Lucius avait envoyé un hibou à la famille Greengrass pour leur demander de venir prendre le thé dans l'après-midi, souhaitant parler affaires. Les convives étaient désormais arrivés.

Narcissa et Drago étaient installés confortablement dans le salon, le changement physique du jeune Malfoy soigneusement dissimulé par un charme. Mrs Greengrass faisait face à la Lady et était entourée de ses deux filles, Daphné et Astoria. Lucius, à l'étage, venait de refermer la porte de son salon privé, et d'un geste de la main invitait, par pure politesse, son hôté à s'assoir.

- Mr Greengrass, comment allez-vous ? demanda le Lord.

- Fort bien, car nos familles seront bientôt unies, répondit le sorcier.

Lucius ne put s'empêcher de grimacer intérieurement. Il avait signé un contrat avec Greengrass car, même en espérant que son fils soit un Veela, il savait que le gène n'était pas héréditaire. En effet, tous les Malfoy n'avaient pas été Veelas, cela avait sauté quelques générations durant quelques siècles avant que le gène soit dominant. Un sorcier pouvait être porteur mais le gène restait inactif y compris à la majorité. Drago avait été fiancé à une des filles Greengrass par mesure de précaution. Dans le cas où il se serait révélé Veela, le contrat serait rompu. Comme aujourd'hui.

- Je voulais m'entretenir avec vous sur ce point, avoua le noble d'un air supérieur.

- Vous voulez parler contrat de mariage, je suppose...

- Non. Plutôt annulation de contrat, répondit le Veela en se servant un verre de Whisky pur feu. Draco a trouvé sa compagne.

- Je n'ai pas remarqué de changements pourtant, constata l'invité.

- Et pourtant, ils sont là ! avoua fièrement Lucius en portant le verre à ses lèvres.

- Mais la robe est achetée, les invitations sont prêtes... Nous avons déjà fait des dépenses en prévision de ce mariage ! s'emporta Mr Greengrass.

- Cependant, le contrat précisait bien que le mariage aurait lieu uniquement si Draco ne trouvait pas sa compagne... rappela calmement le blond.

Mr Greengrass secoua la tête, dépité, se disant intérieurement que sa femme et sa fille cadette ne seraient pas du tout de cet avis.

_- _Toute bonne famille de sorciers sait qu'on ne doit jamais se mettre entre un Veela et sa compagne, rajouta l'aristocrate, coupant court a la conversation.

L'invité soupira. Il ne le savait que trop bien. Mais il risquait fort d'entendre parler de cette histoire pendant des semaines, et sa pauvre patience allait être mise à l'épreuve. Sa femme pouvait être pire qu'une harpie !

Dans le salon de thé, c'était une toute autre ambiance...

- J'ai tellement hâte que nos enfants soient unis ! s'extasia Mrs Greengrass. Je vois déjà la Une de la Gazette : « Mariage grandiose entre Astoria Greengrass et Draco Malfoy ! » C'est excitant ! affirma-t-elle.

- Ne précipitons pas les choses. Un événement pourrait venir changer la donne et annuler le mariage, répliqua Narcissa.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait arriver. La guerre est finie et votre fils ne s'est toujours pas révélé en Veela... Donc le mariage est maintenu.

C'est à ce moment précis que Draco décida qu'il était temps de mettre fin à l'enthousiasme de Mrs Greengrass et donc à toute cette mascarade.

- Il y a pourtant eu un événement récemment qui nous contraint à annuler cette alliance, révéla Draco après un regard bref pour sa mère.

- Et quel événement, je vous prie ? demanda avec arrogance Mrs Greengrass.

Narcissa fit un discret hochement de tête à son fils, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle était d'accord – elle ne supportait plus Mrs Greengrass. Par chance, Lucius était en train d'arriver vers eux, elle le sentait.

- Ce genre d'événement, déclara le blond en enlevant le sort de dissimulation, révélant son changement physique à tous.

- Draco ! Mon Veela ! s'exclama Astoria en se levant dans le but de se jeter dans les bras du blond, attirée par l'odeur enivrante du jeune homme.

Sa sœur n'était pas loin non plus de lui bondir dessus, de même que sa mère...

- Je vous conseille de reculer, Miss, intervint Lucius, qui venait d'arriver dans la pièce.

Le conseil fut oublié et Astoria, maintenant trop près de Draco, se retrouva propulsée à l'autre bout de la pièce par la magie vélane du jeune Malfoy.

- Je vous avais pourtant conseillé de ne pas avancer plus, fit remarquer Lucius.

- Mais... ?

- Je me suis révélé Veela, mais je ne suis pas le tien, Astoria, avoua Draco. Ni le tien, Daphne, ajouta-t-il en voyant la sœur s'avancer vers lui.

- Pourquoi ? On devait se marier... rappela Astoria.

- À condition que je ne trouve pas ma compagne ! rétorqua le Veela. Au fait, les fiançailles et le mariage sont annulés ! affirma le blond en quittant la pièce.

Le jeune homme partit en direction de la porte d'entrée, mais tourna les talons quand il se souvint que son parrain était dans le jardin. Severus était très curieux, en ce moment, et le jeune Veela savait qu'il ne passerait pas au travers de ses questions s'il sortait prendre l'air. Il décida donc de monter dans sa chambre – lieu plus sûr, de son point de vue.

- Maintenant que les choses sont claires, permettez-moi de vous faire raccompagner jusqu'à la porte, proposa tout de même Lucius en appelant déjà l'elfe familial.

- Merci pour le thé, Mrs Malfoy, répondit, vexée, Mrs Greengrass en quittant la pièce, accompagnée de l'elfe de maison et ses deux filles.

Mr Greengrass les rejoignit après avoir remercié Lucius pour son hospitalité.

Une fois Mr Greengrass parti, Narcissa monta voir Draco. Ce dernier était ni plus ni moins affalé sur son lit en train de lire le livre sur les Veelas.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda d'une voix douce la femme.

- Mmh...

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Non ! avoua le blond. Je n'appréciais déjà pas l'idée de me marier avec Astoria, mais vu comment elle a réagi, je ne veux plus la revoir avant d'être fiancé, uni et prêt à me marier avec ma compagne ! exprima le jeune Veela plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Et si tu m'en parlais un peu...

Le blond sourit avant de dire le peu qu'il savait sur sa compagne à sa mère.

- Tu devrais faire une sieste, Draco, tu dors debout, constata Lucius en entrant à son tour dans la chambre de son fils unique pour voir comment il allait.

- Vous avez raison, père... Je vais me reposer un peu.

- Repose-toi bien, conseilla tendrement Narcissa avant de suivre Lucius à l'extérieur de la chambre.

À peine allongé et les yeux fermés, Draco se sentit glisser dans le monde des rêves. Il se tenait à présent au même endroit que dans ses rêves précédents. Cependant, cette fois-ci, il prit le temps de détailler la pièce du regard. C'était une pièce tout à fait dans son style : les murs étaient en pierre brute, décorés en toute simplicité, et le parquet en chêne clair était soigneusement ciré. Il y avait comme seuls meubles à proprement parlé un lit lui faisant face et un grand miroir – celui qui trônait dans sa vraie chambre précisément.

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger sur l'utilité de ce rêve, que déjà la jeune fille qu'il avait rencontrée plusieurs fois dans ses songes apparut. C'était elle. Cette blondeur, son visage fin, mais pas trop enfantin, et ses yeux violine qui lui faisaient ressentir toutes sortes de choses.

C'était elle, sa compagne, son âme sœur, sa promise. Il le ressentait du plus profond de son âme de Veela. Elle portait une robe parme qui mettait en valeur ses yeux merveilleux. Le léger décolleté en cachait assez pour laisser place à l'imagination et pouvait le rendre fou à long terme. Elle était attrayante.

Lentement, Draco s'approcha de sa dulcinée, entourant sa taille de ses bras. Il en avait besoin, et ce sentiment primaire dépassait toute logique. Il ne songeait même pas à savoir qui elle était, tellement elle lui ôtait toute raison. La blonde sourit avant de soupirer – d'aise il espérait. Elle semblait se laisser aller comme s'ils partageaient cette même confiance aveugle.

- Tu ne dis rien ? osa demander Draco.

- Je suis bien là… se contenta de répondre la jeune femme.

Le Veela esquissa un sourire avant de profiter à son tour pleinement de l'étreinte. Ils étaient comme hors du temps, et rien ne semblait pouvoir les atteindre.

- …la ! appela une voix lointaine.

L'air se troubla autour de Draco. Il sentait qu'il n'avait plus pied dans ce monde de rêve. Un faisceau lumineux les aveugla, les obligeant à se séparer pour se protéger les yeux. Puis, tel un flash surréaliste, sa douce disparut avec la lumière, laissant brièvement apparaître le lac de Poudlard, noir comme la nuit.

Le jeune Malfoy se releva d'un bond dans son lit. Instinctivement, il regarda la sirène qui lui tenait compagnie sur le mur.

- Je sais où te trouver, murmura-t-il, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

**~ 6 ~ 6 ~ 6 ~ 6 ~ 6 ~ 6 ~ 6 ~ 6 ~ 6 ~ 6 ~ 6 ~ 6 ~ 6 ~ 6 ~**

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, le roi profitait d'un moment de repos entre deux réunions. Il était dans sa chambre à fixer une statue de sa défunte épouse...

- Elle te ressemble... trop à mon goût. Sa façon de rêvasser en continu, de ne pas comprendre l'importance réelle de l'étiquette... C'est bien ta fille ! déclara le roux en fixant le visage de la statue avant de continuer son monologue. Quand je pense à ce que tu as subi pour elle. Est-ce-que ça en valait vraiment la peine ? Tu m'as laissé seul avec juste ton sourire en souvenir... Tes derniers mots étaient pour elle ! _« Prends soin de ma petite Kayla. »_... Tu n'avais pas le droit de me laisser avec elle ! J'aurais préféré qu'elle meurt à ta place, mais tu en as décidé autrement. Pourquoi ?! s'énerva le roi, laissant ses larmes se mêler à l'eau.

Pendant ce temps, dans les cuisines du château...

- Maman, comment peut-on faire pour dire à ses parents que la personne qui nous est destinée est un mangemort ? demanda Shin en fixant le sol, cherchant une solution au problème de la princesse.

- Tu parles de toi ou de quelqu'un d'autre ? se renseigna Danaé.

- D'une amie.

- Je pense que cette amie devrait en parler calmement avec ses parents, sans personne autour d'eux. S'ils ne sont pas bêtes, ils la laisseront le voir. C'est pour son bonheur après tout.

Cette phrase soulagea le brun qui se détendit un peu.

- Maintenant, poursuivit la cuisinière qui avait parfaitement compris ce que son fils lui cachait, si cette amie est la princesse Kayla, il est préférable qu'elle attende de l'avoir déjà rencontré avant de l'avouer à son père. Une fois la première rencontre faite, le lien, même temporaire, est incassable par une autre personne que le couple, déclara Danaé.

Le brun pâlit brusquement. La nuit passée, il s'était imaginé les pires scénarios, mais celui-ci, il ne l'avais pas prévu... Jamais le roi ne laisserait sa fille entre les mains d'un mangemort, même s'il s'agissait de Kayla, et si ce mangemort était un Malfoy...

- Shin.

Le jeune homme sursauta et fixa sa mère.

- Ne pense pas au pire tout de suite.

-C'est compliqué, vu la situation... souffla-t-il.

Il regarda un instant sa mère avant de se diriger vers la bibliothèque où la princesse l'y attendait.

- Ce n'est pas en fixant ce miroir à longueur de temps que ton âme sœur va en sortir ! rigola le brun en voyant la princesse le livre dans les mains.

- Je sais, mais ça me permet d'attendre...Enfin, je crois, soupira la blonde.

Shin s'installa à côté de la princesse au sol et fit venir à lui une glace au cadrant bleu.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un livre sur les sorciers et leurs coutumes. J'en ai fait une copie hier soir, après notre conversation. Puisque les Malfoy sont des sorciers, autant se renseigner sur leurs coutumes et leur style de vie, conclut son confident.

- Merci, Shin, je vais en prendre grand soin, promit la jeune sirène en serrant le miroir-livre contre son cœur.

- Je sais... Le repas va bientôt être servi, autant arriver à l'heure non ?

- Oui, je vais ranger le miroir dans ma chambre et j'arrive ! déclara la princesse en nageant déjà vers sa chambre.

- L'amour donne des ailes, murmura le jeune homme. Même aux sirènes...

**~ 7 ~ 7 ~ 7 ~ 7 ~ 7 ~ 7 ~ 7 ~ 7 ~ 7 ~ 7 ~ 7 ~ 7 ~ 7 ~ 7 ~ **

Draco se leva et enfila une chemise avant de partir à la recherche de son parrain. Il le trouva finalement, comme d'ordinaire, dans son laboratoire.

Lucius avait insisté, depuis le premier jour où Severus était venu habiter le manoir, pour que l'ancien professeur ait son coin à lui. Ainsi, le maître des potions pouvait travailler tranquillement sans mettre de désordre dans le laboratoire de Lucius.

Le Serpentard frappa donc à la porte ouverte en chêne qui gardait l'antre de son parrain, et attendit patiemment que celui-ci lui dise d'entrer.

- Entrez... déclara le brun sans lever la tête de son chaudron, puis... Draco, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je pensais que c'était ton père qui venait me réclamer une quelconque potion pour les… Oublie ! ajouta le potionniste en mettant sa potion en fiole. En quoi puis-je t'aider ?

- Je sais où elle est ! déclara de but en blanc le blond.

- Tu en es sûr ?

Severus n'avait pas besoin de plus d'explications. Il avait parfaitement compris de qui parlait son filleul. C'était tellement évident !

- Certain...

- Bon, on va faire la potion _« revelat Animagus » _et après nous irons voir ta compagne.

- Pourquoi la potion d'abord et la compagne après ? questionna Draco.

- Ta forme animagus pourra sûrement t'aider à l'approcher plus facilement... d'ailleurs, où se trouve-t-elle ?

- Poudlard.

Son parrain tourna la tête si vite que son cou craqua.

- C'est une blague ?

- Non, j'ai vu Poudlard, plus précisément le lac, avant qu'elle ne parte.

- On va régler les soucis un par un... je vais faire cette foutue potion, tu reste assis bien sagement là... et demain matin nous demanderons à Minerva si elle est d'accord pour qu'on loge à Poudlard un certain temps... Elle n'est peut être pas réellement à Poudlard, elle peut très bien être à Pré-Au-Lard ou dans les environs du château... réfléchit à voix haute le potionniste.

Deux heures plus tard, parrain et filleul étaient dans le jardin du manoir Malfoy, pas loin du petit lac – car Severus n'avait aucune idée de ce en quoi le jeune homme risquait de se changer, mais il avait parlé du lac de Poudlard et cela l'intriguait fortement.

- Tu vas boire la potion. Pendant ce temps-là, je vais lancer un sort qui me permettra d'être avec toi tout le long de la recherche de ton animagus... Ainsi, s'il y a le moindre souci, je pourrai intervenir, expliqua Severus.

- D'accord.

Le Veela but la potion d'une traite en se disant qu'elle avait un arrière-goût d'eau de mer, avant de se sentir comme aspiré dans un rêve... Quand la sensation passa, il était dans un bois plutôt sombre, avec un point d'eau à sa droite et les rayons du soleil qui filtraient à travers les arbres...

- Étrange... murmura Severus à ses côté.

Draco l'interrogea du regard, mais son parrain lui montra une ombre qui approchait vers eux... Un chat, noir, avec des yeux bleus... Le félin s'approcha du Veela qui s'était abaissé à son niveau, avant de le snober en allant voir Severus, ronronnant aux pieds de la terreur des cachots.

- Heu... commença le jeune Malfoy.

- Non, sans commentaire, Draco, concentre-toi sur le prochain animal, coupa le brun.

Un sifflement se fit alors entendre, empêchant Draco de répondre. _Prochain ? Il y en avait plusieurs ?_ pensa l'ancien Serpentard.

Le bruit se rapprocha à une vitesse folle du duo. Un serpent, un Python Royal d'après ce que Severus put observer... L'animal regarda d'un air intéressé l'humain aux cheveux pâles, se demandant sans doute s'il allait le manger maintenant ou plus tard, avant de brusquement changer de direction... Là, une souris ! Le serpent se jeta dessus, gobant l'animal avant de disparaître par l'endroit où il était venu.

- Merci parrain.

- De rien.

Un bruit sourd se fit alors entendre du côté du point d'eau. Le blond tourna la tête, s'attendant au pire... Mais il ne vit rien, jusqu'au moment où il se fit éclabousser par un dauphin. Un magnifique dauphin blanc... Le Veela s'en approcha doucement pour ne pas effrayer l'animal et le regarda plus en détails, c'était un dauphin des plus banals à l'exception de cette tache sur sa nageoire pectorale gauche. En regardant de plus près, l'ancien mangemort remarqua avec effroi que ce n'était pas une simple tache, c'était la marque des ténèbres... Sa marque des ténèbres... Son observation s'arrêta là, car le dauphin plongea dans l'eau et Draco fut extirpé à contre-cœur de ce songe des plus étranges...

- C'est vraiment mon animagus ? questionna le blond après un moment de flottement.

- Oui... La marque des ténèbres gravée sur sa nageoire le confirme.

-S ympa comme approche, même mon animagus a la marque, souffla le Veela.

- On va trouver une solution pour la dissimuler. Maintenant, allons voir ton père, et après j'irai voir Minerva pour lui demander de nous loger.

**~ 8 ~ 8 ~ 8 ~ 8 ~ 8 ~ 8 ~ 8 ~ 8 ~ 8 ~ 8 ~ 8 ~ 8 ~ 8 ~ 8 ~ **

Au petit matin, la princesse avait pris sa décision... C'est pour cette raison qu'elle arriva en avance pour le petit-déjeuner. Lorsque le roi survint à son tour dans la salle à manger, il fut surpris de trouver sa fille cadette déjà attablée, attendant patiemment que le repas soit servi.

- Bonjour, Père, salua la jeune sirène.

- Bonjour ma fille.

Mirla arriva dans les entre-faits et ne fit aucune remarque sur le fait que sa sœur soit si matinale. Une fois le repas servi, la famille royale déjeuna comme de coutume dans le silence le plus complet...

- Père... J'aurais une nouvelle à vous communiquer, intervient Kayla une fois le repas terminé.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à te consacrer, mes conseillers doivent déjà m'attendre. Sois brève.

- J'ai trouvé mon âme sœur, répondit la cadette sur le même ton.

Le reste devint très vague pour notre sirène... Elle se souvint juste des mots blessants que le roi avait hurlés.

-... Ne mérite même pas d'avoir une âme sœur... Une sirène sans envergure comme toi ne mérite pas d'être aimée...C'est simple à la longue tu me dégoûte... Il est hors de question que tu aies mon accord pour voir ce je ne sais quoi. Jamais !

Mirla avait dû retenir son père d'aller plus loin et Shin avait ramené la princesse dans sa chambre, où elle était consignée jusqu'à nouvelle ordre. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs resté avec elle.

- Je ne comprend toujours pas ce qu'il lui a pris, Shin...

Elle commençait doucement à se remettre après quelques minutes de silence, encore sous le choc de ce que venait de lui dire son père.

Il avait toujours montré une certaine indifférence à son égard, ne lui parlant que pour critiquer ce qu'elle disait ou faisait ou la punir quand il était de mauvaise humeur. Mais jamais il n'était allé si loin.

- Maman m'a dit qu'il avait fait pareil avec ta sœur. D'après elle, il ne veut pas vous voir partir et rester seul ici, expliqua son meilleur ami avec tendresse.

- Mais tôt ou tard on finira bien par partir ! s'exclama Kayla. Et comment fait Mirla ? Elle doit bien voir son âme sœur en tête à tête sans qu'il ne soit au courant, sinon elle serait déjà morte.

Mirla avait trois ans de plus que sa sœur, soit vingt-et-un ans. Elle avait trouvé son âme sœur, mais personne, hormis elle et le concerné, ne savait de qui il s'agissait.

- Ta sœur a plus de chance que toi.

- Si je ne le vois pas je vais...

- N'y penses pas, je te l'interdis, est-ce que c'est compris ?

- Oui, murmura la plus jeune en baissant la tête.

- Je vais trouver une solution, je te le promets...

Kayla finit par tomber d'épuisement à force de chercher une raison à l'énervement de son père.

- Elle s'est endormie, constata Mirla.

L'aînée des filles du roi venait d'arriver dans la pièce et se sentait soulagée de voir sa sœur abandonnée au sommeil.

- Oui, mais elle va se réveiller comme à chaque fois, et quitter de ce fait son âme sœur jusqu'au prochain songe.

- Il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire ?

- Si ! avoua Shin avec assurance.

Il expliqua alors à Mirla son plan pour permettre à la cadette de rencontrer l'héritier des Malfoy en chair et en os. Tous les deux se mirent d'accord sur leur rôle dans l'histoire, et l'aînée des princesses retourna dans sa chambre après un bref « Bonne nuit » au gardien de sa sœur.

- Si seulement ton père n'était pas aussi borné et têtu, toi aussi tu pourrais être heureuse... murmura le brun en regardant Mirla s'éloigner, puis Kayla qui remuait légèrement la nageoire dans son sommeil. Chanceuse... Tu es dans un endroit où personne ne peut t'interdire de le voir... Profites-en !

Et justement, la jeune sirène en profitait pleinement. Abandonnée entre les bras protecteurs de l'ancien mangemort, elle en avait même oublié l'excès de colère de son père.

- Pourquoi on ne peut pas rester ici ? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

- Il faut bien que l'on se réveille si on veut un jour se voir en vrai, répondit Draco sur le même ton.

- Tu veux... ?

Mais sa question se perdit dans sa gorge car le Veela avait mis deux doigts devant la bouche de la jeune princesse.

- Pas de question stupide... Je sais à peu près où tu es. Alors attends-moi, déclara le jeune homme avec assurance.

- Ne sois pas trop long, je n'y survivrai peut-être pas, répondit tristement la sirène.

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'elle lui dit ce soir-là, car juste après elle se réveilla en sursaut, comme si quelqu'un l'avait faite tomber de son rocher... Et c'était le cas ! Son père se tenait droit et fier devant sa fille cadette.

- Ne crois pas que tu vas dormir tranquillement... Si je ne peux pas dormir alors toi non plus ! décréta avec sévérité le souverain.

**~ 9 ~ 9 ~ 9 ~ 9 ~ 9 ~ 9 ~ 9 ~ 9 ~ 9 ~ 9 ~ 9 ~ 9 ~ 9 ~ 9 ~ **

Draco et Severus étaient arrivés la veille au soir à Poudlard, juste après avoir eu l'accord de la directrice. Le réveil fut difficile pour le Veela, qui ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi le rêve avec sa compagne s'était arrêté si brusquement.

C'est tout groggy que le jeune homme arriva dans la grande salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Par habitude, il s'installa à la table des Serpentard, avant de constater le vide qui animait le réfectoire. Severus le regarda, retenant son rire, avant de lui faire signe de venir s'asseoir à ses côtés. Le jeune Veela ne mit pas longtemps pour le rejoindre et se servir son petit-déjeuner, encore dans les vapes.

Les professeurs commencèrent une discussion légère autour du programme des cours et des emplois du temps des élèves... Draco n'écouta pas longtemps, préférant se concentrer sur son bol de céréales et ses pancakes, jusqu'au moment où son parrain lui donna un léger coup de coude.

- Oui ?! râla Draco.

- Je te demandais si tu avais fini... J'ai pensé qu'il serait bien que tu apprennes à maîtriser ton animagus au plus vite.

Draco approuva d'un signe de tête avant de suivre le maître des potions jusqu'aux cachots. Severus s'empara d'une fiole de potion avant de se retourner vers l'héritier des Malfoy.

- Est ce que tu connais un endroit ou tu pourrais t'entraîner, à part le lac ? demanda le brun.

- Peut être, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle existe encore.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- De la Salle sur Demande.

Severus resta un moment sous l'effet de la surprise en apprenant que son filleul connaissait l'existence du lieux mythique et l'endroit où il se trouvait.

- Comment as-tu su ?

- En cinquième année, quand je faisais partie de la Brigade Inquisitoriale. J'y suis retourné en sixième année pour réparer l'armoire et en septième année juste avant que Crabbe ne meure.

- Il est mort dans cette salle ? s'étonna Severus, qui n'avait jamais su comment était décédé Vincent Crabbe.

- Oui, cet idiot a conjuré un Feudeymon ! avoua avec une pointe de tristesse le blond.

- Je n'avais entendu que des rumeurs à son sujet. Allons vérifier si elle existe toujours.

Draco approuva avant de partir, suivi de son parrain. Il monta au septième étage, s'arrêta devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet et fixa un instant le mur vide face à lui.

- Attends là, je vais la faire apparaître.

Le Veela passa trois fois devant le mur avant qu'une porte en bois ne se matérialise. Le potionniste resta sans voix en regardant la porte qui apparaissait devant ses yeux. Draco n'hésita pas un instant en entrant dans la Salle qui s'était, à sa grande surprise, transformée en piscine.

- L'entraînement peut commencer ! déclara l'ancien espion.

Les deux Serpentards se mirent en tenue plus confortable. Ainsi Severus enleva sa grande cape noire pour ne rester qu'en chemise et pantalon noirs, tandis que Draco retirait ses vêtements, ne gardant que son caleçon.

- Il serait préférable que tu retires également ton sous-vêtement, on ne sait jamais, et ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais vu d'homme nu, on est fait de la même manière.

Une fois le vêtement retiré, Draco s'immergea et attendit patiemment les consignes de son parrain.

- Tu vas te concentrer sur ta forme animagus. Visionne-la bien et essaie de t'en imprégner. Une fois que c'est fait, laisse cet animagus prendre le dessus afin que tu te transformes.

Draco ferma les yeux et visualisa son dauphin... Sa peau blanche, ses yeux bleus si semblables aux siens et surtout la marque des ténèbres gravée sur sa nageoire pectorale gauche. Il resta un long moment ainsi, les yeux fermés, à attendre que quelque chose se produise... Severus finit par se préparer à lancer le sort quand, devant ses yeux, le dauphin remplaça le Veela. Enfin, pas totalement, seule la nageoire pectoral gauche s'était matérialisée. L'animagus ouvrit les yeux pour constater que seul son bras avait changé.

- Tu as sûrement trop pensé à ta nageoire, et du coup ton animagus n'a pas pris le contrôle du reste de ton corps !

- Comment faire pour ne pas rester focalisé sur ça alors que même mon animagus est obligé de la supporter ?! demanda le blond avec énervement.

- Avec le temps, tu finiras par oublier qu'elle est là... En attendant, tu dois continuer de t'exercer sur ta transformation... Je n'ai jamais dis que ce serait aussi facile que de lancer un « Accio » !

Le jeune homme continua donc son entraînement avec acharnement, sous les yeux protecteurs et légèrement inquiets de son parrain.

_A SUIVRE … le 14/02/2015_

_**~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~**_

**Note De l'Auteure : **

__ « A__cerra honorificatum aperit__. »__**[1]**__ = formule de moi qui signifie : « ouvre le précieux coffret » _

**Et sinon :**

J'ai tenu à ce que le chapitre soit publié aujourd'hui (le 14/01) car ça fait exactement 3 ans que j'ai commencé l'histoire de Kayla... Je suis heureuse d'en voir enfin le résultat après toutes les galères que j'ai traversées avec cette histoire...

A bientôt pour la suite.

Jenny-chana

_**~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur :**_Jenny-chana_

**Bêta correctrice :**_Nodoka997 et Nanola_

**Disclamer :**_Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire et certains personnages._

_~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~_

**NOTES EN VRAC :**

_J'ai décidé de garder les noms anglais pour la famille Malfoy ainsi que pour Severus, je les préfère en anglais._

_Pour les titres Mr, Mrs et Miss, je les mets aussi en anglais, je préfère comme ça..._

_Pour les besoins de l'OS, j'ai décidé de laisser la marque des ténèbres visible bien que je sache qu'elle n'avait plus lieu d'être de part la mort de Voldemort_

_~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~_

_La Sirène et le Veela_

_/ partie 2 /_

_~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~_

Le roi Tadek fit surveiller sa fille jour et nuit. Ainsi, des gardes étaient postés devant la chambre de la jeune princesse, mais aussi à chaque endroit où la sirène aurait pu se faufiler. Une seule et unique sortie en dehors du palais lui était autorisée, et elle devait faire cette sortie entourée par les mêmes gardes qui surveillaient sa chambre.

Danaé, quant à elle, était chargée d'amener le repas de la jeune fille jusqu'à sa chambre, faisant surveiller le contenu de l'assiette par les gardes avant de pouvoir le donner en personne à la prisonnière.

Ce manège dura presque une semaine... Le roi alla jusqu'à priver sa fille de sommeil, la faisant se réveiller par les gardes toutes les heures pour l'empêcher de rêver !

- Je vais lui faire payer, déclara le monarque en regardant la statue de sa défunte épouse. Elle commence déjà à fatiguer, son corps ne va pas tarder à craquer... Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps.

Il fit une pause pour réfléchir avant de reprendre.

- Non, elle ne comprendra pas. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je dois faire... Je dois trouver son âme sœur et le détruire lui... Ainsi elle vivra avec sa mort sur la conscience !

Dans sa passion vengeresse, le roi venait de trouver une façon de faire payer à sa fille cadette la mort de sa mère.

En effet, depuis la naissance de la blonde, le monarque n'avait cessé de tenter de l'assassiner, allant jusqu'à l'emmener à la surface un soir de pleine lune. C'était peu répandu comme information, mais l'un des moyens les plus efficaces pour tuer une sirène était une morsure de loup-garou, et l'autre façon, tout aussi efficace, était un sort créé récemment par un mangemort nommé « Sectumsempra ». Or le peuple du lac ne pouvait pas lancer ce sort. Toutes les tentatives du souverain furent mises en échec, le plus souvent grâce à l'intervention de Danaé. Ce petit bout de femme s'était pris d'affection pour la jeune princesse sous prétexte qu'elle ressemblait à la défunte reine.

Mais désormais, le père de famille avait une autre méthode pour tuer la princesse sans se salir les mains. Il suffisait qu'elle ne puisse voir son âme sœur lors du mois à venir, et celle-ci mourrait de tristesse et d'amour. Il n'aurait qu'à faire passer cette mort pour un fait du hasard ou en prétextant que l'âme sœur refusait de voir la jeune princesse peu importe où.

Le lendemain, il alla trouver sa fille cadette.

- J'ai décider que ta surveillance était finie. Tu peux reprendre ta vie normalement, mais au prochain dérapage, la sentence sera terrible, ne l'oublie pas.

- Oui, père.

C'est le cœur plus léger que la blonde sortit de sa prison dorée, partant déjà à la recherche de sa sœur qu'elle n'avait vue qu'en coup de vent depuis une semaine.

- Shin, appela le roi.

- Oui, majesté ?

- Je veux que vous surveillez ma fille cadette. Suivez-la partout. Et vous viendrez me faire un rapport détaillé de ses activités, chaque soir ! ordonna l'homme roux.

- Bien, majesté, répondit Shin en s'inclinant légèrement.

Toute la journée, Shin suivit la princesse, comme il l'avait toujours fait – sauf que maintenant il devait la surveiller et que cette mission lui déplaisait au plus haut point, mais il s'y tenait, conformément aux ordres royaux. Qui sait de quoi serait capable le roi si le jeune homme accompagnait la jeune princesse sans vraiment faire attention et que le soir il répondait vaguement à ses questions ? Car il fallait le dire, les habitants de la ruine craignaient les excès de colère du souverain presque autant que les mangemorts !

En cette belle matinée, Kayla finit par retrouver sa sœur, non loin de la frontière gardée par les Selkies. Elle était en pleine discussion avec sa meilleur amie, Kaede.

- Kayla ! Tu ne devrais pas être là ! s'exclama l'aînée.

- Père m'a libérée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais apparemment il a jugé que ma punition avait assez duré.

- Ou alors il prépare une vengeance qu'il va te servir sur un glaçon... déclara Kaede sombrement.

- Kaede, tu parles du roi, ne l'oublie pas, rappela Shin en apparaissant derrière la princesse.

- Roi ou non, il a...

- Kaede, l'interrompit Shin précipitamment, tu devrais garder ce genre de parole pour toi. Vu son humeur du moment, il serait capable de faire surveiller toute la cité, avoua-t-il.

- Je ne vois pas ce que ça changerait par rapport à d'habitude, murmura Kayla.

Mirla regarda sa sœur un court instant avant de hausser les épaules comme pour confirmer ses paroles.

- Tu penses que Père nous autorisera à remonter de temps en temps à la surface, maintenant que la guerre est finie ? questionna-t-elle car elle avait envie de revoir Poudlard.

-Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup, pas après ce qui s'est passé le soir où la guerre a pris fin, souffla le brun.

Tous se tournèrent vers Kayla, qui pour une fois ne détourna pas le regard et ne chercha pas d'excuses.

- Je n'allais pas le laisser mourir, et je l'ai déjà dit, je ne regrette pas mon geste !

- Avec un peu de chance, on pourra monter jusqu'à la grotte d'Octave, réfléchit à voix haute Mirla, qui était prête à se contenter de ça.

**~ 1 ~ 1 ~ 1 ~ 1 ~ 1 ~ 1 ~ 1 ~ 1 ~ 1 ~ 1 ~ 1 ~ **

Durant toute la semaine, Draco avait tenté de se métamorphoser entièrement, mais rien n'y faisait. À chaque fois, seul son bras gauche se transformait, prenant l'apparence d'une nageoire. La professeure McGonagall, récemment promue Directrice, était même venue le conseiller, mais cela n'avait servi à rien. En ce jeudi 16 juillet, le jeune Veela et son parrain décidèrent donc de profiter du soleil pour faire un tour du côté du lac, des fois que cette balade aide le plus jeune dans sa transformation.

Le jeune Serpentard repensa alors aux paroles de son ancienne professeure de métamorphose : « Vous devez essayer d'oublier tout ce qui vous entoure. Essayez de ne faire qu'un avec votre animagus. ». Le potionniste ne parla pas durant tout le trajet qui les mena jusqu'au lac, et c'est dans le même silence religieux qu'ils s'installèrent sur des rochers face au lac.

- Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

- Pour dire quoi ? Je n'arrive pas à prendre le contrôle de mon animagus, il n'y a rien de plus à dire, répliqua tristement Draco.

- Il faut du temps pour ces choses-là.

- Mais chaque jour qui passe est plus dur que le précédent.

- Ton père n'a pas eu ce genre de soucis, mais peut-être que le livre qu'il t'a confié pourra te renseigner sur l'éloignement prolongé au début.

Le blond acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de fixer son iris bleus vers le lac. Il laissa son regard dériver sur la surface, avant de plisser les yeux. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un était en train de l'observer. Et la forme qu'il voyait était bien trop petite pour être celle du calamar, il en était certain. Alors qu'il s'approchait pour avoir un meilleur aperçu, sous l'œil surpris de Severus, la silhouette disparut.

- Tu as vu ?

- Vu quoi ?

- La forme dans l'eau.

- C'était le calamar, Draco, rien de plus.

- Le calamar a rétréci pendant les vacances alors, ou alors il a eu des petits, parce que celui que j'ai vu faisait moins de deux mètres.

- Ton imagination te joue des tours. Rentrons, j'ai des potions à finir, déclara Severus en se levant.

Le jeune Veela se leva à contrecœur à la suite de son parrain, regardant une dernière fois en direction du lac l'endroit où il avait vu la forme mystérieuse, avant de reprendre le chemin du château. Les deux anciens mangemorts finirent la matinée dans les chaudrons, à préparer une quantité importante de potion calmante. Le repas de midi se passa dans la même ambiance que les autres, hormis que pour une fois, personne ne posa de question sur l'entraînement du jeune Malfoy quand ils virent sa mine renfrogné.

- Il n'y arrive toujours pas ? demanda le professeur McGonagall au brun.

- Non, répondit-il sèchement.

L'animagus se vexa du ton employé par le maître des potions mais considéra que l'état de son filleul devait l'inquiéter, alors elle ne dit rien et préféra entamer une discussion légère avec le professeur Flitwick. Le repas à peine fini, Severus repartit dans ses chaudrons et Draco fila à la bibliothèque dans l'espoir de résoudre l'énigme de la forme mystérieuse du lac. Après avoir demandé à Mme Pince un livre pouvant le renseigner, le blond s'isola avec l'ouvrage et entama ses recherches.

- Hormis des Plimpy, des Lobalug, le calamar, les Selkies et leurs cousines, il n'y a pas grand monde dans le lac, constata tristement le Serpentard.

Soudain une idée le frappa. _Et si les cousines des Selkies étaient des Sirènes ?_ Le blond chercha de nouveau un ouvrage concernant les Selkies et les Sirène mais ne trouva rien… Il s'apprêtait à aller voir la bibliothécaire pour lui demander conseil, quand son parrain le rejoignit.

- Draco, j'aurais besoin de ton aide pour une potion, si tu veux bien.

- J'arrive.

Le blond rendit les ouvrages qu'il avait consultés à la sorcière archiviste en la remerciant, avant de suivre son parrain dans les profondeurs des cachots du château.

**~ 2 ~ 2 ~ 2 ~ 2 ~ 2 ~ 2 ~ 2 ~ 2 ~ 2 ~ 2 ~ 2 ~ **

Kayla nageait à toute allure et manqua de rentrer en collision avec sa sœur.

- Ou étais-tu passée ? questionna l'aînée.

- À la grotte d'Octave. D'ailleurs, il est encore plus faignant que moi, déclara la jeune sirène.

- Et c'est pour cette raison que tu nageais aussi vite ? s'étonna Mirla.

Octave ne faisait peur à aucune Sirène. Kayla n'avait donc aucune raison de s'être enfuie comme elle semblait l'avoir fait.

- Non. J'ai été repérée par deux sorciers.

- Quoi ?

- Calme-toi, Octave a bougé un tentacule peu de temps après. Avec un peu de chance ils penseront que c'était le calamar.

- Kayla, on vient juste d'avoir l'accord de Père, Poséidon sait par quel miracle, et tu as déjà failli tout gâcher !

- Désolée, je ne pensais pas à mal.

- As-tu seulement pensé à quelque chose ? murmura Mirla en faisant demi-tour pour rentrer au palais.

Kayla resta interdite pendant quelques secondes face à la réaction de sa sœur, cette méchanceté gratuite ne ressemblait pas à Mirla. Finalement elle décida de ne pas se posa davantage de question et rentra elle aussi.Sur le chemin, elle repensa à la discussion de ce matin, entre son Père et les conseillers royaux...

_/ FLASH BACK _

_Les membres du conseil ainsi que le roi étaient installés autour d'une table taillée dans une pierre grise depuis maintenant une heure... Le tour de tous les problèmes du royaume avait été fait quand le plus vieux membre de l'assemblée prit la parole._

_- Majesté, je pense qu'il serait temps que notre peuple soit autorisé à franchir les barrières de la cité. La guerre est finie en haut. Nous ne risquons plus rien, d'autant que certains sujets expriment leur envie de sortir un peu, de voir d'autres peuples ailleurs._

_- Une telle décision n'est pas à prendre à la légère, déclara le souverain. Je peux lever les barrières autour de la cité mais pas autoriser les départs du Lac via le tunnel souterrain._

_Ce tunnel permettait de relier le Lac au réseau sous-marin et de rejoindre les autres lacs et rivières ou encore la mer._

_- Alors pourquoi ne pas autoriser le franchissement des barrières en imposant une nouvelle limite ? demanda un autre conseiller._

_- Cette idée me plaît... Continuez. _

_- On pourrait les laisser partir et se balader librement, mais avec pour condition de ne pas franchir la limite de la grotte du calamar, continua le conseiller._

_- Et pendant les vacances, le droit de franchir cette barrière seulement le soir, sauf aux pleines lunes, avec une heure bien définie, enchaîna un autre conseiller. Disons entre vingt-trois heures et quatre heures. Les élèves sont tous couchés et personne ne verrait le peuple du lac._

_- C'est une très bonne idée... Qui est pour l'adoption de cette loi ? _

_Après un vote à main levée, l'accord fut passé et toute la cité mise au courant. Ce que personne ne savait, c'est que le roi avait imaginé un plan des plus tordus grâce à cette nouvelle loi et qu'il espérait bien que sa fille cadette tomberait dedans._

_Kayla, ayant entendu toute la discussions entre le conseil et son Père, alla prévenir Mirla avant de foncer vers la ruine des Selkies et ensuite remonter jusqu'à la grotte d'Octave. Et c'est là qu'elle l'avait vu. Grand, blond, un visage fin et une peau laiteuse. Son âme sœur était juste là, pas loin du rocher qui la cachait. Il était en pleine conversation avec un homme tout de noir vêtu. Quand elle avait tenté de s'approcher plus, l'eau avait fait un mouvement imprévu et le jeune homme avait tourné son regard dans sa direction. Il eut probablement le temps de la voir avant qu'elle ne prenne la fuite, apeurée._

_Fin du FLASH BACK /_

De retour dans sa chambre, Kayla tourna dans tous les sens la situation dans son esprit, mais n'y trouva aucune solution. À moins que... La loi de son Père lui revint en mémoire. _Pendant les vacances, le droit de franchir cette barrière seulement le soir, sauf aux pleines lunes, avec une heure bien définie. Disons entre vingt-trois heures et quatre heures._

La jeune princesse venait de trouver une solution. Maintenant, il fallait juste réfléchir à un moyen d'attirer le blond vers le lac à une heure aussi tardive.

La nuit tomba bien vite ce soir-là sur le lac. La jeune princesse était prête depuis longtemps. Elle vérifia qu'il n'y avait pas de garde en vue avant de sortir par le trou dans le mur de sa chambre. La sirène passa sans encombre les anciennes barrières de la cité et se dirigea vers la ruine des Selkies.

- Où vas-tu princesse ?

Kayla sourit en reconnaissant la voix de Shin.

- À la surface, j'ai quelque chose à confirmer.

- Je te suis dans ce cas, déclara en souriant le brun.

La princesse ne dit rien et se contenta de reprendre son chemin. Les Selkies regardèrent les deux sirènes passer devant eux et ne purent s'empêcher d'embêter la blonde :

- On se voit bientôt princesse.

- À chaque fois que tu vas à la surface, tu finis punie en notre compagnie.

- Ça irait plus vite si tu t'arrêtais là !

Kayla ne tint pas compte des moqueries et continua son chemin, suivie de Shin. La jeune princesse arriva jusqu'au niveau de la grotte d'Octave. Elle vérifia dans tous les sens qu'il n'y avait pas un garde royal à proximité et continua son ascension jusqu'à ce que sa tête sorte enfin de l'eau.

- Je suppose que tu veux attirer ton âme sœur jusque-là. Ne me regarde pas comme ça Kayla, tu ne prendrais pas tant de précaution si ce n'était pas important, conclut le confident de la sirène.

- Je dois en avoir le cœur net. Je l'ai vu de loin cet après midi. Je suis quasiment certaine que c'est lui.

- Alors fais ce qui te semble être le bon choix. Je t'attend au niveau de la grotte.

- Merci.

**~ 3 ~ 3 ~ 3 ~ 3 ~ 3 ~ 3 ~ 3 ~ 3 ~ 3 ~ 3 ~ 3 ~ **

L'héritier des Malfoy se baladait dans le parc de l'école. En temps normal il aurait eu une punition, surtout qu'il était presque vingt-trois heures, mais son parrain en avait eu marre de le voir tourner en rond dans son salon. Il l'avait donc mis gentiment à la porte pour que son filleul trouve peut-être le sommeil en faisant une balade nocturne. Ses pas le menèrent droit vers le lac. Là, il commença à en faire le tour, quand il aperçut une forme sortir de l'eau, puis une deuxième. Le Veela fit demi-tour pour voir ce que ça pouvait être. Cette silhouette était semblable à celle qu'il avait entre-aperçue un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Il devait vérifier ses doutes. Quand il arriva à proximité de l'endroit où la silhouette se trouvait, il découvrit avec stupeur que c'était une sirène. Étant de dos, l'hybride ne le vit pas arriver. Il profita de ce moment pour détailler l'être mythique.

Elle avait des cheveux blonds et sa peau était légèrement dorée. Le Veela sentit soudain une étrange chaleur envahir son corps et il comprit alors.

Le lac, les cheveux blonds, une peau dorée... Le puzzle s'assemblait devant ses yeux et la vérité le frappa de plein fouet.

Devant lui se tenait son âme sœur, sa Valéone. Et tandis qu'il cherchait une solution pour qu'elle regarde dans sa direction, le jeune sorcier entendit un murmure provenant de la jeune femme.

- Draco, où es-tu ?

Le blond sourit en constatant que la sirène connaissait son prénom, et c'est à voix haute qu'il répondit :

- Juste derrière toi.

Il vit la jeune femme sursauter au son de sa voix avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers lui, posant son regard sur lui, pour de vrai, _enfin !_

- Poséidon, dis-moi que je ne rêve pas... souffla la princesse.

- Je suis réel, du moins autant que toi, répondit avec amusement le Serpentard.

- Comment m'as-tu trouvée ? questionna soudain la sirène.

- J'ai suivi les indices que tu as laissés traîner derrière toi, mais j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

- Ah ça... ! Oh je vois, monsieur n'aime pas les hybrides ! Tu aurais voulu une personne normale !

- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

- C'est tout comme, Mr Malfoy.

- Jusqu'à maintenant, je rêvais de toi en tant qu'humaine, je ne pensais pas que tu serais une sirène, avoua le blond.

- À part une sirène, qui d'autre partage ses rêves avec son âme sœur ? interrogea sarcastiquement Kayla.

- Un Veela, affirma l'ancien mangemort.

Le couple se regarda un moment avant que Draco ne comprenne. De son point de vue, c'était logique, les Veelas rêvaient toujours de leur âme sœur, mais jamais le vert et argent n'aurait pensé que c'était pareil pour les sirènes.

- On est parti sur de mauvaises bases... Alors, on pourrait tout recommencer du début ? proposa Draco en s'approchant davantage de la sirène – et donc du bord.

- C'est une idée.

Le Veela sourit avant d'enlever ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et remonter son pantalon pour s'installer au sol et mettre ses pieds dans l'eau.

- Un peu de confort ne fera pas de mal. Honneur aux dames.

- Je me prénomme Kayla Thelxinoe, je vais avoir dix-huit ans en novembre et comme tu le constates, je suis une Sirène, ajouta Kayla en désignant sa nageoire d'un vague signe de la main.

- Je sais enfin ton prénom. Je suis Draco Malfoy, j'ai eu dix-huit ans en juin. Je suis un sorcier de Sang-Pur, mais également un Veela.

- Ma question va te sembler étrange, mais c'est quoi exactement un « _Feela _» ?

- Un Veela, pas un Feela, sourit le jeune sorcier. C'est compliqué à expliquer.

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai jusqu'à quatre heures du matin, annonça la sirène en s'installant confortablement sur un rocher à proximité.

Le Veela fixa un instant la jeune fille avant de reprendre contenance pour expliquer sa nature Veela à sa future âme sœur... Il lui raconta tout : le côté protecteur, surprotecteur même ; sa jalousie qui apparaîtrait quand une personne serait trop proche d'elle au début de leur relation et même après... Son besoin d'un minimum de contact physique... Enfin bref, il lui détailla tout.

- En fait, tu es comme une grosse peluche, conclut Kayla une fois le récit terminé.

- Si on veut, oui, approuva l'ancien mangemort, qui n'avait jamais pensé à un Veela comme une peluche.

Le blond se prit à imaginer son père en « Teddy Bear » et sa mère le serrant dans ses bras, confortablement installés au coin du feu... L'héritier des Malfoy se mit à rire sous le regard empli d'incompréhension de l'hybride. La jeune sirène tendit l'oreille un instant avant de plonger et de partir sans demander son reste. Le Serpentard ne comprit pas tout de suite la réaction extrême de la blonde avant de voir son parrain arriver à proximité du lac.

- C'est donc là que tu étais ?

- Oui, j'avais besoin de me ressourcer.

- On peut rentrer ? Tu vas attraper froid à rester là, les pieds dans l'eau, affirma la terreur des cachots.

- L'eau est bonne tu sais, et j'avais de la compagnie.

- Qui ça ? Le calamar...

- Ou quelque chose comme ça, murmura le jeune homme.

**~ 4 ~ 4 ~ 4 ~ 4 ~ 4 ~ 4 ~ 4 ~ 4 ~ 4 ~ 4 ~ 4 ~**

Kayla avait eu vite fait de retrouver Shin devant la grotte du calamar et ils repartirent ensemble en direction de la cité. Le couvre-feu n'étant pas dépassé, ils ne craignaient rien. Sur le chemin du retour, la blonde raconta en détail ce qui s'était passé entre elle et son âme sœur. Shin avait vu leur échange de loin, sans rien entendre de leur conversation, entretien que la sirène se chargea de lui rapporter.

- Ainsi, c'est un Veela en plus de tout le reste, finit par résumer le brun en arrivant aux abords du palais.

- Oui.

- Et c'est quoi au juste, un Veela ? interrogea le jeune homme.

- En résumé, c'est comme une grosse peluche ambulante, déclara la blonde en souriant légèrement.

Ils étaient arrivés devant la chambre de la princesse. Shin salua son amie une dernière fois avant de partir rejoindre sa propre chambre. Kayla, quant à elle, s'installa sur son rocher afin de continuer de lire son ''livre'' sur les sorciers et leurs coutumes...

- Alors, où en étais-je... murmura la jeune princesse... Ah oui, les valeurs du sang. Il y a les sang-pur, les sang-mêlé, les sorciers à ascendance moldue, les traîtres-à-leur sang et les cracmols...

La blonde passa une heure plongée dans son livre-miroir avant de finalement gommer d'un geste du doigt toute trace de sa lecture. Elle s'endormit dès que sa tête fut posée sur ses bras. Le lendemain matin, la jeune fille se réveilla à l'aube, souhaitant profiter au maximum de cette nouvelle journée. Shin, quant à lui, fut convoqué auprès du roi.

- Vous m'avez fait demander, votre majesté ? questionna le brun.

- En effet. J'ai ouï dire que ma fille cadette était montée rejoindre la surface hier en soirée et que tu l'avais accompagnée. Je comptais donc sur toi pour me dire ce qui s'y était passé.

- Elle y a rencontré un sorcier, majesté.

- A-t-elle dit de qui il s'agissait ?

- Non.

Le brun ne mentait pas, Kayla n'avait rien dit puisqu'il savait de qui il s'agissait. Seulement, Shin avait peur que cette révélation ne fasse resurgir de vieux démons chez le roi.

- Bien, tu peux disposer. Si tu as une quelconque information à me communiquer au sujet des agissements de ma fille lors de ses virées nocturnes à venir, n'hésite pas à m'en faire part, même en pleine nuit.

Shin acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête avant de prendre congé.

La semaine se déroula sans encombre, Kayla gardait ses habitudes et quand vingt-trois heures arrivaient, elle nageait rejoindre le blond à la surface. Chaque matin, Shin était convoqué par le roi, qui voulait savoir tout ce qui se passait lors des sorties nocturnes de sa fille. Shin venait justement de sortir de son entretien avec le roi et il rejoignit bien vite Kayla, Mirla et Kaede qui étaient tranquillement installées sur un rocher, parlant de ce qui avait changé ces dernières années.

- Et moi je te dis qu'Octave a pris du poids !

- Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il ait pris du poids, il mange et se dépense exactement comme avant. Je pense plutôt que c'est sa grotte qui a rétréci, avec les attaques de mangemorts, un sort a dû ricocher et toucher l'un des murs de sa caverne.

- Shin, tu en penses quoi ?

- Qu'Octave a pris du poids, mais que sa grotte a dû aussi être touchée par un sort.

- Toujours aussi neutre, rigolèrent les trois amies.

La journée se déroula dans une ambiance bon enfant, et comme la veille, aux alentours de vingt-trois heures, Kayla monta jusqu'à la surface suivie du brun. Cette fois-ci, le couple put parler plus longtemps – en effet, Draco avait fait croire à son parrain qu'il dormait avant de partir en catimini rejoindre le bord du lac. Le Veela s'était installé sur un ponton afin d'être le plus proche possible de la jeune sirène. Il devrait juste s'assurer d'être rentré avant que son parrain ne se réveille, aux alentours de six heures. Quand le blond fut pris d'un frisson à cause de la fraîcheur du lac, ses pieds étant comme la veille dans l'eau, la créature du lac décida qu'il était peut-être temps pour elle de se montrer sous un autre jour devant son compagnon.

- Tu devrais sortir tes pieds de l'eau, tu vas finir par tomber malade et ton protecteur va se rendre compte que tu n'as pas passé la nuit au chaud.

L'héritier des Malfoy eut un sourire tendre avant de retirer ses pieds pour les sécher d'un sort. Kayla s'approcha du bord du lac et de son Veela par la même occasion. Elle prit appui sur ses bras afin de venir s'asseoir à côté du blond. Elle posa sa main sur sa nageoire, murmurant un sort inconnu aux oreilles du sorcier, avant que celle-ci ne se change en jupe sous le regard étonné du jeune homme.

- Ça fait... bizarre.

- Tu trouvais étrange d'avoir une sirène pour âme sœur et maintenant que je prends forme humaine tu me trouves bizarre, rigola la jeune fille.

- Désolé.

Kayla s'installa plus confortablement tandis que Draco remettait ses chaussettes et ses chaussures. Shin surveillait toujours la scène depuis la grotte du calamar, mais cette fois-ci il n'était pas seul à veiller sur notre jeune princesse... Mais cela, il ne le savait pas encore.

**~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~**

C'était étrange de la voir se métamorphoser ainsi. Quitter sa nageoire pour avoir des jambes. Il était persuadé que toutes ces histoires sur les Sirènes n'étaient que des légendes, il venait de se rendre compte qu'il s'était trompé.

**-** Et si nous profitions de cette rencontre pour faire plus ample connaissance ? Je ne connais presque rien sur toi, annonça Draco.

- D'accord.

- Alors dis-moi, ça fait quoi de vivre dans le lac ?

- Et toi, ça fait quoi de vivre sur terre ? demanda Kayla du tac au tac.

- Tu as des jambes et tu n'es jamais venue sur terre ! s'étonna le Veela.

- C'est compliqué... murmura la jeune fille en baissant la tête.

- Et maintenant ça l'est moins apparemment, constata l'ancien Serpentard.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Parce que tu es là, à côté de moi, sous forme humaine, remarqua le blond avec un sourire.

- C'est long à expliquer.

- J'ai tout mon temps, l'encouragea le jeune sorcier en s'installant plus confortablement.

La sirène jeta un bref regard en direction du lac, attendant une réaction de Shin. Comme elle ne vit rien, elle commença son explication.

- Pour faire simple... Le roi avait pris la décision, suite à une prophétie idiote, que l'on ne devait plus remonter à la surface tant que le mage noir des humains n'était pas complètement détruit. Ça va donc faire six ans que l'on est prisonniers du lac, attendant que quelqu'un tue cet homme.

- Le mage noir des humains ? Tu parles du Seigneur des ténèbres.

- Oui, si c'est comme ça que vous l'appelez. Donc oui, je ne suis jamais allée sur terre. Je sais comment faire, on apprend ça quand on est enfant. Mais on a le droit de venir dans ce monde qu'à nos seize ans. Autant dire que beaucoup de mes amies vont savourer la mort de votre mage noir maintenant.

- Mais pourquoi cette interdiction ?

- Car nous ne sommes pas immortelles, contrairement aux légendes. Mais notre magie est plus puissante que la vôtre. Le roi craignait que les sbires de votre mage noir ne sachent ça et qu'ils se servent de nous.

- Ceci explique cela. Mais je ne comprends toujours rien à ton monde, déclara avec une petite moue le jeune homme, s'allongeant en laissant ses pieds au-dessus de l'eau.

- Je vais tout te raconter alors. Enfin tout ce que tu dois savoir sur mon monde, sourit la sirène. Contrairement à tout ce que vos livres peuvent bien dire sur nous, on ne passe pas nos journées à nous brosser les cheveux et nous ne vivons pas dans des grottes comme un vulgaire calamar. Nous ne passons pas non plus notre temps à chanter ou à jouer de la musique. Certains détestent même cela. Nous vivons dans un ancien château et nous avons des occupations très banales : échecs, lecture, jeux entre amis, dîners en famille, et ce genre de choses. Et vous ?

- Plein de choses, on joue au Quidditch, on fait des parties de bavboules ou encore de cartes explosives. Enfin c'est quand on n'est pas en cours.

La jeune fille regarda le Veela avec un regard rempli de question.

- En cours ? C'est quoi ?

- On apprend à contrôler notre magie, faire des potions et ce genre de choses, révéla le blond en fixant les étoiles, mettant ses mains derrière sa tête.

- Vous apprenez ça tous seuls ?

- Non, un adulte que l'on appelle professeur nous apprend ça. Chaque professeur a sa spécialité. Mon parrain par exemple est professeur de potions.

- Potions ?

- On mélange des éléments pour faire des breuvages qui permettent plein de choses. Mourir, se soigner, changer ses cheveux, vieillir.

- Et vous apprenez ça chez vous ? s'étonna Kayla, surprise par ce genre de pratique, mais elle n'osa pas poser plus de questions à ce sujet, de peur d'être plus perdue qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

- Non, ici, à Poudlard. C'est une école de sorcellerie, tu ne savais pas ?

- Non. Je pensais qu'une famille extrêmement nombreuse vivait ici.

L'image de la famille Weasley au grand complet habitant le château apparut dans la tête de Draco. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se disant qu'ils n'échangeraient pour rien au monde leur Terrier.

- C'est sûr que si tu n'es jamais montée à la surface, tu ne pouvais pas savoir que c'était une école.

- Raconte-m'en plus, s'il te plaît ! quémanda presque la blonde en entourant ses genoux avec ses bras, fixant son regard sur le château.

- Que dire sur Poudlard ? Que l'école a été fondée par quatre grands sorciers, auquel on doit les nom des maisons où chaque élève étudie... Les élèves sont répartis, grâce aux Choixpeau Magique dans l'une des maison, et généralement on y passe toute notre scolarité. On est répartis suivant notre caractère.

La sirène hocha la tête sous le regard peu convaincu du sorcier.

- Tu n'as rien compris en fait.

- Honnêtement, non, avoua la jeune fille.

- C'est pas grave, je continue, tu comprendra peut-être mieux après, répondit le Veela avec un sourire tendre. Le château a été en partie détruit lors de la guerre, et chaque année, des gamins pas plus haut que trois pommes arrivent en masse pour commencer leur scolarité.

- Je me trompe ou tu n'aimes pas cet endroit ?

- Ce n'est pas ça. J'y ai de très bons souvenirs, mais j'aurais aimé que ma scolarité dure plus longtemps. Sans mage noir pour venir gâcher ma vie et celle de mes camarades. J'en viens presque à envier les élèves qui vont arriver en septembre pour la première fois.

Kayla perçut une note de nostalgie dans la voix de son âme sœur. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais elle avait envie de se blottir contre lui, cherchant sans doute à le réconforter à travers ce geste. Après une courte réflexion intérieure, elle laissa son instinct la guider et doucement, se blottit contre le jeune homme, posant sa tête contre l'épaule du sorcier.

Mais comme à chaque fois, ce moment de tendresse fut brutalement coupé. La raison, Octave qui s'agitait étrangement dans l'eau, comme pour prévenir Kayla d'un danger. La sirène décida donc de retourner dans le lac, embrassant la joue pâle du sorcier avant de disparaître, du moins jusqu'à leur prochaine rencontre.

La blonde n'aurait cependant jamais dû retourner dans l'eau...

À peine la sirène eut-elle franchi la cité des Selkies aux côtés de Shin qu'elle fut prise sous l'assaut des sorts des gardes du palais. La jeune princesse allait crier au scandale quand son père arriva à son niveau, interrompant les actes de résistance de sa fille.

- Messieurs, amenez cette jeune fille dans sa chambre et scellez-la avec tous les sorts possibles pour qu'elle ne s'en échappe pas. Quant à toi...

Le roi fixa Shin avant de poursuivre :

- Je ne veux plus te voir, reste en cuisine ou fais ce que tu veux, mais si tu croises mon chemin, tu le payeras cher !

La jeune princesse était seule dans sa chambre. Les gardes venaient de partir, ils avaient mis une dizaine de sortilèges en place, empêchant la sirène de quitter la pièce par quel que moyen que ce soit. À peine eut-elle le temps de souffler que le roi arriva dans la pièce.

- Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser batifoler ainsi sans intervenir.

Le monarque plaça un sort de silence en plus de tous les autres.

- Je connais mieux que toi les familles de sang-pur qui vivent à la surface, surtout celles qui ont du sang d'hybride, avoua son père. Les Malfoy sont des Veelas depuis des générations, et un Veela fait tout pour rendre heureux son âme sœur. Il serait prêt à tuer pour que cette personne soit heureuse. Avec lui, tu seras forcément comblée de bonheur, et je ne tolère pas cette idée. Tu ne le reverras jamais, je t'empêcherai de sortir de cette chambre jusqu'à ce que tu en meurs.

Il se rapprocha de sa cadette et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Cela arrivera plus vite que tu ne le crois.

Le souverain laissa sa fille ainsi. Cette dernière était choquée par ses paroles. Elle ne réagit pas quand Tadek leva le sort et retourna dans ses appartements. Elle savait que son père ne l'appréciait pas, mais jamais, même dans ses cauchemars les plus atroces, elle n'aurait pensé que celui-ci irait jusqu'à souhaiter sa mort.

- Vous l'empêcherez de dormir plus d'une heure d'affilé, ordonna Tadek aux gardes. Je ne veux pas qu'elle ait le temps de s'endormir profondément, sinon elle le rejoindra et c'est hors de question !

Les membre de la protection acquiescèrent, et pour eux comme pour leur prisonnière, commença une longue nuit sans rêves.

**~ 6 ~ 6 ~ 6 ~ 6 ~ 6 ~ 6 ~ 6 ~ 6 ~ 6 ~ 6 ~ 6 ~**

Draco était rentré en traînant les pieds, rejoignant son lit à regret. Le lendemain matin, Severus se retrouva face à un Draco qui était de mauvaise humeur. Le blond avait une tête à faire pâlir Rusard. Le maître des potions se risqua quand même à demander le pourquoi de cet air contrarié.

- Je n'ai pas pu dormir de la nuit, lui répondit le jeune sorcier. À chaque fois que je commençais à m'endormir, je me réveillais en sursaut comme si un sombre crétin me secouait de partout pour me forcer à ouvrir les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas normal. Tu devrais dormir comme un loir, déclara le potionniste.

- J'ai envoyé un hibou à père pour savoir si ça pouvait avoir un quelconque rapport avec le lien.

- Tu as bien fait. Je vais te donner une potion revigorante pour que tu puisses déjeuner sans que tout le monde ne t'embête, et si tu y arrives, tu pourras dormir après.

Le Veela avala à regret la potion au goût amer avant de filer prendre son petit-déjeuner en compagnie de son parrain et des autres professeurs. Le repas fut vite fini, car celui-ci reçut un hibou de son géniteur le priant de rentrer au plus vite afin qu'ils s'expliquent en face. Lucius avait une petite idée de ce qui pouvait causer ce dérèglement, mais préférait avoir son fils face à lui. C'est ainsi que le jeune Veela et le maître des potions s'empressèrent de faire leurs bagages pour retourner au plus vite à la demeure familiale.

Lucius laissa tout juste le temps à son fils de sortir des flammes, qu'il le saisit par le bras pour l'emmener dans une pièce à part afin d'en savoir plus pour régler ce problème au plus vite. Une fois isolés, les deux Veela s'installèrent confortablement sur des fauteuils avant de se faire face.

- Ton hibou de ce matin m'a étonné, commença le Lord.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir de tes nouvelles aussi vite étant donné que tu venais juste de trouver l'endroit où se situait ta compagne.

- J'avoue que je ne vous en aurais pas donné si vite, si tout s'était bien déroulé.

- Évidemment. Tu aurais créé un lien partiel avant de venir m'en parler plus en détail, ou du moins de solliciter mon aide.

Le jeune homme resta interdit quelques seconde avant de fixer de nouveau son père.

- Alors ? questionna le plus vieux.

- Les événements d'hier ont été étranges.

- Dans quel sens ?

- J'ai passé une soirée formidable aux côtés de Kayla... Enfin jusqu'au moment où elle est partie comme une anguille en me laissant seul sur le bord du Lac... Après ça je suis retourné dans les cachots, mais je n'ai pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit. À chaque fois que j'essayais de me reposer, j'étais brutalement tiré de mon sommeil par je ne sais quoi ! s'énerva l'ancien mangemort.

- Bien... J'ai juste besoin de certains éléments afin de t'aider dans ton problème de sommeil. Tout d'abord, pourquoi étais-tu au bord du lac, et ensuite penses-tu que quelqu'un ait pu s'introduire dans ton esprit par un quelconque moyen ? demanda le sorcier.

- Possible... Pour tout vous dire, je n'en sais rien.

Le patriarche fixa son fils, qui commençait à tomber de sommeil sur le fauteuil. L'espace d'un instant, il se revit à sa place, dans ce même fauteuil, parlant d'un fait similaire avec son père. Le souci avait été vite résolu, car il s'avérait que c'était un manque de sommeil venant de sa compagne, Narcissa Black. Abraxas Malfoy avait juste eu à contacter la famille Black afin qu'ils laissent la future madame Lucius Malfoy dormir tranquillement, sans les bavardages et tapages nocturnes de Bellatrix.

Le sorcier sortit de ses pensée en constatant que son unique fils était endormi sur le fauteuil tel un chat. Il sourit à cette image avant de prendre congé, laissant ainsi le jeune homme dormir du sommeil du juste.

**~ 7 ~ 7 ~ 7 ~ 7 ~ 7 ~ 7 ~ 7 ~ 7 ~ 7 ~ 7 ~ 7 ~**

La jeune princesse avait passé une nuit horrible. Dès qu'elle se sentait partir dans les bras de Morphée, les gardes la réveillaient afin qu'elle ne voit pas son âme sœur. C'est ainsi que le lendemain, Danaé trouva la sirène les yeux gonflés par le manque de sommeil, en train d'essayer de coiffer ses cheveux. La cuisinière eut un regard tendre avant de s'approcher de l'héritière.

- Laissez-moi faire, intervint-elle en s'emparant de la brosse.

Kayla se laissa aller comme lorsqu'elle était petite, piquant du nez sous le traitement de l'ancienne nourrice dans ces cheveux.

- Tu as l'air complètement épuisée, constata la sirène.

- J'ai à peine fermé les yeux cette nuit, murmura la blonde.

Danaé eu un sourire triste, mais continua de coiffer la jeune princesse.

- Je ne le comprends pas... Pas que je l'ai déjà vraiment compris, mais depuis quelques temps, il agit bizarrement.

Danaé soupira avant de fixer la blonde au travers du miroir.

- Ton père a beaucoup changé depuis la mort de ta mère. Avant, c'était un roi bon et aimant, qui faisait passer l'intérêt des autres avant le sien. La cité était rayonnante et lumineuse en continu, et pas seulement les jours de fête, se rappela la cuisinière.

Kayla se mit à rêver de la cité telle que Danaé la décrivait.

Ta mère était sa muse, sa source d'inspiration. La cité était constamment en fête, le château accueillait les habitants pour des bals presque tous les soirs...

Le regard de la servante se voila.

- Quand ta mère est morte, il est devenu froid, distant. Il semblait constamment en colère. Il n'arrivait pas à te regarder car tu ressemblais trop à la reine. C'est en partie à cause de ça qu'il t'ignore et s'acharne sur toi. Il continue de voir ta mère à travers toi.

- Danaé, elle était comment maman ?

Cette question trottait dans la tête de la princesse depuis quelques temps. Elle n'avait vu que quelques portraits de sa mère dans les livres parlant de la famille royale. La seule statue de la reine était dans la chambre de son père, et elle n'y était jamais allée.

- Gentille. Elle respirait la joie et était toujours là quand on avait besoin d'elle. Je me souviens très bien que ton père avait eu du mal à s'habituer à elle au début.

- Pourquoi ? Il ne l'aimait pas ?

Oh si ! Mais ses parents ne l'acceptaient pas. Elle était la fille du cuisinier. Je me souviens très bien qu'elle adorait préparer des desserts pour son époux.

Le regard de la femme s'éclaira.

- Elle s'occupait très bien de Mirla. Je la voyait souvent dans la cuisine avec ta sœur, préparant un goûter juste pour elle.

- Tu pense que si je ne ressemblais pas tant à maman, il s'occuperait mieux de moi et ne me ferait pas subir tout ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, Kayla. Mais je pense que ça ne changerait pas grand chose.

Shin frappa contre la pierre de la chambre de Kayla avant d'y entrer.

- Désolé de vous déranger, mais on a besoin de toi aux cuisines, maman.

- J'arrive tout de suite mon ange.

Le brun rougit un peu sous le surnom mais ne dit rien. Sa mère avait pris cette habitude de lui donner des surnoms affectifs depuis tout petit, sans doute parce qu'elle l'avait élevé seule et qu'elle se sentait délaissée sans ça.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Kayla. Ton père finira par changer d'avis, la rassura Danaé.

- Ou pas, murmura Shin en quittant la pièce après un clin d'œil à la jeune princesse.

Une fois seule, la princesse sortit un livre emprunté à la bibliothèque.

- Quitte à être enfermée, autant se cultiver un peu, ou du moins faire passer le temps en s'occupant un minimum l'esprit, déclara dans un souffle la princesse en commençant sa lecture.

**~ 8 ~ 8 ~ 8 ~ 8 ~ 8 ~ 8 ~ 8 ~ 8 ~ 8 ~ 8 ~ 8 ~**

Lucius rejoignit Narcissa et Severus dans le petit salon.

- Comment va-t-il ? s'inquiéta Narcissa.

- Il s'est endormi sur le fauteuil du salon bleu, la renseigna le blond en s'installant à côté de sa femme.

- Il a très mal dormi cette nuit, j'ai dû lui donner une potion revigorante pour que les enseignants ne lui posent pas trop de questions.

- Je vais avoir besoin de plus de renseignements sur cette jeune fille.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Afin de pouvoir intervenir à la source du problème, pour que Draco puisse dormir et que les choses se déroulent comme elles doivent.

- Je n'ai malheureusement aucune information à te divulguer au sujet de sa compagne. Je ne sais même pas s'il l'a déjà vue en vrai, l'informa Severus.

- Je sais qu'elle s'appelle Kayla et qu'il l'a vue près du lac. Je pense qu'elle doit être des environs de Poudlard. Je vais aller voir la directrice afin de voir avec elle si elle a connaissance d'une fille qui pourrait correspondre.

- Veux-tu que je vienne avec toi, mon ami ?

- Non merci, Severus. Je préfère que tu restes ici à surveiller Draco, à l'occasion prépare lui une potion de sommeil ou quelque chose pour calmer ses ardeurs de Veela en manque de sa compagne.

Le brun s'exécuta en filant dans son laboratoire de potions tandis que le blond envoyait une missive à la directrice de Poudlard afin d'avoir un rendez-vous le plus vite possible. La réponse ne tarda pas, et l'ancienne professeure de métamorphose indiqua au Lord qu'elle pouvait le recevoir immédiatement s'il le souhaitait. Lucius en informa Narcissa avant de passer la cheminée et de se retrouver face à la directrice de l'école de sorcellerie.

- Bonjour, madame la directrice.

- Bonjour monsieur Malfoy. Voulez-vous une tasse de thé ?

- Ne me dites pas que vous avez pris les manières du professeur Dumbledore en proposant du thé au citron à tout le monde ?

- Non, mais j'affectionne particulièrement les discussions autour d'une tasse de thé, je trouve que c'est plus convivial.

- Soit, mais uniquement si c'est du thé noir.

La directrice demanda à un elfe des cuisines de venir leur servir du thé avec des petits gâteaux.

- Pourquoi avoir sollicité cette rencontre ?

- Draco a reçu son héritage Veela, je sais de source sûre qu'il a rencontré en chair et en os sa compagne. Seulement, il y a quelques complications du côté de cette dernière.

- Et en quoi cela me concerne ?

- Il l'a vue aux abords du lac.

- Je vois, c'est peut-être une fille de Pré-au-Lard. Avez-vous des informations à son sujet ?

- Juste un nom : Kayla.

Minerva se figea à l'entente de ce nom. Il n'y avait qu'une Kayla à des kilomètres à la ronde. Ce n'était pas bon du tout. La directrice imaginait très bien la réaction qu'avait dû avoir Tadek en apprenant que sa fille était destinée à un sorcier, un Malfoy en plus.

- Un souci ? demanda le Lord en voyant la directrice en pleine réflexion, le gâteau qu'elle tenait à la main stoppé à mi-chemin entre l'assiette et sa bouche.

- Oui, et pas des moindres. Je connais cette jeune fille, et cela ne va pas être facile de convaincre son père de la laisser dormir en paix.

- Comment savez-vous que le problème vient de son père ?

Parce que je le connais.

La directrice partis chercher un livre dans la bibliothèque personnelle de son bureau et l'ouvrit à une page bien précise, qu'elle donna ensuite au blond.

- Monsieur Malfoy, je vous présente le roi Tadek et ses deux filles, Mirla et Kayla.

Le blond resta interdit quelques instants devant cette image qui représentait trois sirènes, un homme et deux filles. Il ne s'attarda pas sur les deux visages aux cheveux roux, préférant détailler le visage aux cheveux blonds. Cette sirène lui rappelait énormément celle peinte sur le mur de la chambre de son fils. Kayla.

Le blond prit congé de la directrice une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Une fois arrivé dans le salon qui étais vide, il se dirigea vers le laboratoire du potionniste. Severus était d'ailleurs penché au-dessus d'un chaudron d'où émanait une fumée violette.

- Draco n'est pas encore réveillé, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

- Il dort toujours sur le fauteuil ?

- Non, Narcissa l'a fait léviter jusqu'à sa chambre.

- Severus, il faut qu'on parle.

**-** Je t'écoute.

- Tu as déjà fait attention à la sirène sur le mur de la chambre de Draco ?

- Elle est là depuis qu'il est petit, il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas la voir.

- Oui, et justement c'est ça le problème. Jusque maintenant j'ai toujours pensé que cette sirène qui grandissait et vivait au même rythme que mon fils était juste un fait du hasard ou encore dû à un quelconque sortilège lancé par Narcissa.

- Ce n'est pas le cas ?

- Non. Cette sirène est la réplique exacte de la compagne de Draco.

- Jusqu'à quel point ?

- La compagne de Draco est une sirène, qui vit dans le lac de Poudlard.

Cette révélation tomba comme la foudre sur un arbre, faisant lâcher la cuillère que Severus avait dans les mains et qui tomba au fond du chaudron.

- Draco est uni à une sirène, répéta le brun, plus pour lui que pour son ami.

Lucius relata la conversation qu'il avait eue avec la directrice quelques minutes auparavant. Severus l'écouta attentivement tout en repêchant sa cuillère au fond du chaudron. Quand l'heure du repas fut arrivée, les deux sorciers prirent la direction de la salle à manger. Narcissa était déjà attablée, seule, attendant l'arrivée des deux anciens mangemorts pour commencer à souper.

- Draco ne se joint pas à nous ? questionna Severus en s'installant.

- Il dort encore, j'ai pensée qu'il serait préférable de le laisser. Lilou lui apportera son repas à son réveil.

A l'étage, le jeune Veela dormait d'un sommeil sans rêve. La sirène qui habitait son mur le surveillait du coin des yeux, faisant remuer sa nageoire de temps à autre.

C'est ainsi que la semaine s'écoula. Draco dormait le jour et restait éveillé toute la nuit, tandis que Kayla passait ses journées à lire et ses nuits à essayer de retrouver son âme sœur, sans succès. Lucius, voyant l'état de fatigue et de stress de son fils, finit par décider qu'il devait intervenir à la source du problème. C'est pourquoi il envoya un hibou à la directrice, lui demandant d'organiser une rencontre entre le père de la sirène et lui – afin qu'ils puissent convenir d'un accord pour le bien-être de leurs enfants.

Le lundi qui suivit l'envoi de la lettre, Lucius était convoqué dans le bureau de la directrice de Poudlard afin de s'entretenir avec le roi du Lac. Le Lord arriva à l'heure convenu dans le bureau de la directrice.

- Monsieur Malfoy, salua l'animagus.

- Madame la directrice, répondit le blond par politesse.

- Le roi Tadek ne va pas tarder à nous rejoindre, informa la sorcière.

- Comment va-t-il faire pour venir jusqu'à votre bureau ?

- De la même manière que vous et moi ; en marchant.

Le blond allait répliquer quand on frappa à la porte du bureau. Un homme roux entra alors. Il était grand et avait une carrure athlétique. Ses cheveux étaient longs, attachés par une algue qui semblait séchée. Il était habillé d'un pantalon en toile noire et d'une chemise blanche à moitié ouverte.

-_Alors ce serait lui, le roi du lac..._ pensa le sorcier.

- Veuillez excuser mon retard, je n'ai plus l'habitude de marcher.

- Vous êtes tout excusé, Majesté.

Le roux prit place sur le second fauteuil face au bureau de la directrice. Il salua le tableau du professeur Dumbledore d'un signe de la main avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur l'actuelle directrice et son hôte.

- Votre majesté, laissez-moi vous présenter Lo...

- Lord Malfoy, je le connais merci bien, rétorqua le souverain.

- Ce qui n'est pas mon cas, se permit de répondre le Veela.

- Alors laissez-moi me présenter. Je me nome Tadek Achille Troyas Thelxinoe, souverain de la cité du lac noir, descendant direct de l'ancien roi Mordrer Troyas Mitaku Thelxinoe.

- Voilà une bien longue présentation. Mais vous avez oublié un détail, celui pour lequel nous sommes ici aujourd'hui. Votre fille, Kayla, répondit Lucius.

Ah oui, ma fille !

Il cracha se mot à la figure du sorcier.

- Évidemment, puisque votre fils lui tourne autour.

- Vous appelez « tourner autour » une relation pure entre un Veela et sa compagne ?! s'offusqua l'ancien mangemort.

- Il me semble qu'un Veela peut vivre sans sa compagne.

- Oui, s'il souhaite mourir !

- Un mangemort en moins, quelle aubaine.

La directrice regarda impuissante l'échange entre les deux pères. Le ton montait de plus en plus, bientôt elle serait obligée de lancer un sort de silence sur ses deux invités. Préférant finalement se concentrer sur ses petits gâteaux aux pépites de chocolat et son thé au caramel, la directrice laissa les deux adultes se quereller. Au bout de trente minutes, ses nerfs finirent par lâcher et elle leur lança un sort de silence.

- Je ne pensais pas être obligée d'en arriver là, messieurs, mais vous ne m'avez pas laissé le choix. Nous sommes ici pour convenir d'un accord, afin que la relation de ces deux enfants se déroule comme il faut. Majesté, vous ne pouvez pas vous opposer à cette relation, et ce, malgré tous les arguments que vous avez dit précédemment. Monsieur Malfoy, au lieu de demander de telles choses au roi, pourquoi ne pas se satisfaire juste d'un temps réduit ? Si Kayla et Draco se voient, disons deux heures par nuit, cela serait suffisant, n'est-ce pas ? demanda la directrice en se tournant vers le blond.

Lucius approuva d'un signe – ne pouvant faire autrement vu qu'il était réduit au silence.

- Majesté, vous pouvez très bien laisser cette durée de sommeil à votre fille, elle vous en sera reconnaissante et son respect pour vous en sera plus grand.

Le roi réfléchit un instant avant d'approuver d'un geste sec de la tête.

**~ 9 ~ 9 ~ 9 ~ 9 ~ 9 ~ 9 ~ 9 ~ 9 ~ 9 ~ 9 ~ 9 ~**

La nuit tomba sur le lac. Tadek était rentré depuis quelques heures maintenant et ne cessait de se remémorer l'entretien de l'après-midi. Il n'avait malheureusement pas beaucoup d'options qui s'offraient à lui. Soit il laissait sa fille dormir deux heures tranquille, soit il continuait son traitement. Dans le deuxième cas, il risquait fort de se retrouver avec l'actuelle directrice ainsi que Malfoy senior sur la nageoire. Il préférait donc laisser sa fille tranquille que de devoir supporter encore cette homme avec son air supérieur. Quand le souper fut desservi dans la chambre de la jeune princesse, le roi y entra pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

- J'ai été voir la directrice de Poudlard aujourd'hui, commença le roi, pour un entretien à ton sujet. Mais elle n'était pas seule, ce mangemort était avec elle. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous avons dû convenir d'un arrangement. Afin que son pauvre petit fils ne dépérisse pas, tu dois dormir deux heures par nuit. Ne va pas croire que je fais cela pour toi.

La jeune sirène regarda son père. Même si elle savait qu'il faisait ça à contrecœur et sous l'obligation de la directrice de Poudlard, elle avait quand même envie de lui sauter au cou pour le remercier.

- Tu seras donc autorisée à dormir pendant deux heures, mais que les choses soient bien claires : s'il y a la moindre trace de lien ou de magie Veela qui émane de ton rêve, je reviendrais sur ma parole. Est ce que tu as bien compris ?

Kayla approuva d'un signe de tête tandis que le monarque donnait les nouvelles instructions aux gardiens de la jeune fille. Quand arriva l'heure de se coucher, la blonde pria très fort pour que Draco ne soit pas trop long à arriver. À peine eut-elle fermé les yeux que deux bras vinrent l'encercler en rêve.

- Tu m'as manqué, murmura le Veela à son oreille, respirant de ce fait son odeur à pleins poumons.

- Toi aussi.

La sirène se laissa couler entre les bras protecteur de l'ancien mangemort. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant qu'ils décident d'un commun accord de s'asseoir sur le lit.

- Mon père est revenu furieux de son entretien avec la directrice. Je ne sais pas se qu'ils se sont dit, mais c'est comme si on lui avait annoncé que tante Bellatrix était de retour, déclara le blond.

- J'ignore complètement ce qu'il s'est passé là-haut. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que mon père m'a donné l'autorisation de dormir deux heures par nuit.

- Alors c'était ton père qui nous empêchait de nous voir ?

La blonde approuva d'un signe de tête avant de s'installer plus confortablement contre le Serpentard.

- Le principal, c'est qu'il soit revenu sur sa décision et que l'on puisse de nouveau se voir.

Ils restèrent ainsi, enlacés, échangeant parfois quelques baisers avant de parler de tout et rien. Les deux heures accordées à la princesse passèrent trop vite, et bientôt elle fut tirée de cet endroit idyllique et des bras de son promis à contrecœur.

La sirène se réveilla sur son rocher, un léger sourire ornant ses lèvres. Shin la regarda tendrement avant de disparaître, rejoignant sa chambre. Le fils de la cuisinière était chargé de veiller sur la jeune fille durant les deux premières heures de son sommeil – le roi ne l'avait pas mis là par gaieté de cœur, l'un des gardes était malade, il n'avait donc pas eu d'autre choix que celui-là.

C'est ainsi qu'une autre semaine s'écoula, réglée par la routine de la jeune fille. Elle passait deux merveilleuses heures en compagnie de son Veela chaque nuit, et lisait la journée quand elle n'avait pas de visite de sa sœur, de Shin ou de Danaé. Même Kaede avait fini par venir lui rendre une petite visite.

Seulement, une nuit, tout dérapa. Notre couple était installé comme les fois précédentes, sur le lit, parlant de diverses choses, installé dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Les mains du blond était installées de manière possessive autour de la taille de son aimée tandis qu'il lui parsemait le cou de mille et un baisers. La sirène finit par succomber aux attentions de l'ancien mangemort, scellant leurs lèvres d'un baiser doux mais aussi très passionné. La situation dérapa très vite, et ce qui ne devait pas arriver avant longtemps se produisit.

Dans la chambre de la princesse, Shin sentit une vague de magie émaner du corps de son amie et il pria très fort pour que personne d'autres ne s'en aperçoive.

Au manoir Malfoy, Lucius se sentit d'un coup plus léger. Il ouvrit les yeux, se retourna et serra tout contre lui le corps endormi de Narcissa. Son fils avait finalement pris les choses en main, de la même façon que lui-même quelques années auparavant. Le roi du lac aurait beau faire se qu'il voudrait, il lui serait désormais impossible de séparer Draco et Kayla. Cette pensé fit sourire le Lord alors qu'il fermait les yeux, enfouissant son nez dans les cheveux soyeux de sa dulcinée.

Les minutes passèrent et la vague de magie ne diminua pas. Shin commençait à paniquer de plus en plus. Quand il fut temps de réveiller la princesse, c'est avec délicatesse qu'il lui secoua l'épaule, attendant de voir le regard violine de la jeune fille. Quand enfin elle ouvrit les yeux, il sut que le pire était à venir. Sur sa main, à l'endroit où les humain plaçaient leurs anneaux d'amour, un tatouage en forme de bague était visible.

_L'union des âmes, _pensa le brun.

Kayla papillonna des yeux un instant avant de regarder son ami.

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû.

À peine eut-il fini de dire ces mots qu'un sort ricocha contre le rocher de la sirène. Tadek entra dans la chambre accompagné de trois gardes. Ses yeux étaient emplis de rage et sa voix était polaire quand il parla.

Toi !

Il pointa son doigt en direction de Shin :

Tu as cinq seconde pour disparaître de ma vue. Quant à toi...

Il fixa sa fille :

Je t'interdis de le revoir !

_A SUIVRE … _

le 14/03/2015

_**~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteure :**_Jenny-chana_

**Bêta correctrice :**_Nodoka997____et Nanola_

**Disclamer :**_Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling (sauf l'histoire et certains personnages)._

_~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~_

**NOTES EN VRAC :**

_J'ai décidé de garder les noms anglais pour la famille Malfoy ainsi que pour Severus, je les préfère en anglais._

_Pour les titres Mr, Mrs et Miss, je les mets aussi en anglais, je préfère comme ça..._

_Pour les besoins de l'OS, j'ai décidé de laisser la marque des ténèbres visible bien que je sache qu'elle n'avait plus lieu d'être de par la mort de Voldemort_

_~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~_

_La Sirène et le Veela_

/ Partie 3 /

_~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~_

Le mois d'août venait à peine de commencer, et Draco se réveilla avec le sentiment d'être enfin complet : cette nuit avait été fantastique. Kayla et lui avaient uni leurs âmes, rien ne pouvait plus les séparer désormais. Alors qu'il allait jeter les draps au bout de son lit pour se lever, il entendit frapper à la porte de sa chambre. Il remit ses draps en place avant de donner la permission d'entrer à la personne derrière la porte. Lucius Malfoy pénétra de ce fait dans la chambre de son fils. Il jeta un bref regard à la sirène qui dormait encore sur le mur de son héritier avant de se concentrer sur se dernier.

- Comment vas-tu ? questionna le lord en s'installant au bout du lit du jeune sorcier.

- Très bien, père, et vous ? Que me vaut cette visite matinale ?

- La vague de magie de cette nuit. Maintenant que vos âmes sont unies, vous ne craignez plus rien.

- Oui, nous aurions dû le faire depuis longtemps.

- Draco, est-ce que tu t'imagines sauter sur ta compagne alors que vous vous connaissez à peine ? Ça n'aurait pas été bien vu, même dans une relation Veela.

Le blond baissa la tête. Son père avait raison : si ça s'était déroulé aussi vite, Kayla l'aurait très mal pris et ne serait sûrement jamais venue le retrouver à la surface. Le jeune Veela se mit alors à réfléchir à une solution pour que sa dulcinée et lui puissent se voir plus souvent et plus longtemps en vrai. Il s'imaginait déjà habitant une maison au bord d'un lac avec sa compagne, élevant les enfants qu'ils auraient eus ensemble ou vivant simplement leur vie en savourant chaque instant.

- Je sais à quoi tu penses, arrête tu risques de devenir Poufsouffle, plaisanta Lucius en voyant le regard rêveur de son enfant.

- Père ! se vexa l'ancien mangemort.

Lucius fixa son fils un moment : il avait l'impression que celui-ci avait grandi trop vite, et ce malgré lui. Il s'était, comme la plupart des enfants de son âge, retrouvé propulsé dans une guerre alors qu'il aurait dû en être éloigné le plus possible. Il se demandait même comment ils avaient tous pu garder la force de continuer à se battre, la force et le courage. Heureusement, cette époque était derrière eux, maintenant le monde sorcier devait réapprendre à vivre sans la crainte qu'un mage noir refasse surface.

- À quoi pensez-vous ? osa demander le jeune sorcier en voyant l'air songeur de son père.

- À tout ce qui s'est passé durant les deux dernières années.

Instinctivement les deux homme mirent la main au niveau de leur marque des ténèbres ; cette dernière n'avait pas disparu : certes, elle était moins visible, mais elle était toujours là. Severus avait d'ailleurs son idée sur le pourquoi de cette situation mais préférait la garder pour lui, juste au cas où il se trompait.

- Descendons manger, cela nous fera du bien à tous les deux, finit par déclarer l'aristocrate.

Draco le suivit après avoir passé une chemise sur son bas de pyjama. Son père était encore en robe de chambre et visiblement il n'avait pas l'intention de s'habiller avant le petit-déjeuner.

Narcissa les accueillit en fronçant légèrement les yeux, cela faisait longtemps que Lucius et Draco n'était pas arrivés en tenue de nuit pour le repas du matin.

~ 1 ~ 1 ~ 1 ~ 1 ~ 1 ~ 1 ~ 1 ~ 1 ~ 1 ~ 1 ~ 1 ~

Kayla allait devenir folle, seuls Danaé et deux gardes avaient l'autorisation de venir lui rendre visite, Mirla était obligée de demander l'accord du roi. Après une semaine à tourner en rond dans sa chambre, dormant à peine une heure par nuit et lisant toute la journée, la princesse finit par chercher un moyen quelconque pour quitter définitivement sa prison dorée. La réponse arriva un soir, le garde qui devait la surveiller étant en retard pour une raison que la blonde ignorait. Elle regarda la cité depuis sa chambre, attendant le retardataire, quand Shin apparut devant elle.

- Chut ! Ne dis rien et suis-moi, murmura le brun.

Ne cherchant pas à protester, la blonde regarda son ami d'enfance placer un coquillage sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

- J'ai demandé un coup de main à quelques personnes : ce sort te permet de sortir de ta chambre sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Après, je te lancerai un sort d'invisibilité et on foncera à la surface, expliqua Shin.

Kayla traversa sans mal l'ouverture créée grâce au maléfice avant que son sauveur ne la rende invisible. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps devant eux. Nageant à toute allure, Shin en oublia qu'il risquait de se retrouver exilé du lac, ou pire, tué. Une fois les ruines des Selkies franchies, le brun retira le sort d'invisibilité de Kayla afin qu'elle puisse finir le trajet toute seule.

- J'ai réussi à prévenir quelqu'un là-haut, normalement il doit t'attendre.

- À quoi il ressemble ?

- Tu ne pourras pas le louper, crois-moi, sourit le jeune homme. Allez, file !

- Merci pour tout, Shin, déclara Kayla en serrant son ami entre ses bras.

- De rien princesse, fais bien attention à toi surtout.

- Compte sur moi.

Le fils de la cuisinière regarda son amie nager vers sa liberté. Il se souvenait avec nostalgie de tous les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensembles à jouer dans la cité, faisant des farces aux gardes, piquant de la nourriture dans les cuisines, jouant aux échecs avec Mirla pour arbitre... Mirla, si seulement elle aussi pouvait vivre sa vie... Le brun secoua la tête. Kayla était hors de danger et c'était le plus important pour le moment, il s'occuperait de l'aînée plus tard.

C'est essoufflée par sa course que Kayla arriva à la surface et vit au loin une silhouette arriver en courant. Priant pour que ce soit son sauveur, elle décida de sortir de l'eau afin que la personne puisse l'aider de son mieux. Elle murmura le sort pour changer sa nageoire en jambes, mais à cause de l'épuisement, le sort prit du temps avant d'agir. La personne l'aida à sortir de l'eau, la prit dans ses bras avant de partir en courant vers le château. La blonde regarda vaguement le chemin, cherchant vers quel endroit l'homme pouvait bien l'amener.

- Mrs Pomfresh, j'ai besoin de vous, dit l'homme en arrivant dans une pièce entièrement blanche, meublée de lits à rideaux blancs également.

La sirène eut juste le temps de voir une femme aux cheveux gris arriver vers elle avant de s'endormir, épuisée par la semaine qui venait de s'écouler. La jeune femme rouvrit les yeux quelques heures plus tard. En tournant la tête, elle constata qu'une sorcière vêtue d'un cape en tissu écossé la regardé.

- Vous nous avez fait peur, jeune fille. La pauvre Mrs Pomfresh ne savait pas si elle devait vous mettre dans une baignoire ou sur un lit ! Heureusement, votre corps a répondu pour nous quand vous êtes devenue entièrement humaine, sourit la dame.

- Où suis-je et qui êtes-vous ?

- Vous êtes à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, princesse, et je suis la directrice.

- Mon père...

- Il ne viendra pas vous cherchez ici, je peux vous l'assurer, et de toute façon vous n'allez pas rester bien longtemps parmi nous. J'ai prévenu quelqu'un pour qu'on vienne vous chercher et vous mettre dans un lieu plus sûr, sourit l'animagus.

- Merci, madame, sourit la jeune fille avant de tomber de nouveau dans les bras de Morphée.

_/ Flash Back_

_Mrs Pomfresh regarda avec étonnement la nageoire de la sirène se changer petit à petit en jambes. La jeune fille avait donc été installée sur un lit, l'infirmière avait décidé de placer une alarme sur le lit avant de partir dans son bureau faire des recherches sur les sirènes... l'alarme sonna quelques seconde après. Paniquée, la sorcière accourut jusqu'au lit de sa patiente. La jeune fille dormait encore mais dans son sommeil elle murmura un mot, un seul mot, qui fit courir l'infirmière jusqu'à la cheminée pour contacter la directrice... Draco ! _

_La sorcière était désormais assise devant la cheminée, attendant que la directrice arrive dans l'âtre._

_- Madame la Directrice ! Je suis désolée de vous contacter ainsi, mais j'ai une patiente un peu spéciale qui réclame après Draco._

_- __À__ quoi ressemble-t-elle ?_

_- Blonde, taille fine... et..._

_- Et ? l'encouragea l'animagus._

_- C'est une sirène. Enfin, je n'en suis pas sûre à cent pour cent, mais..._

_- J'arrive Poppy._

_En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, la directrice arriva dans l'infirmerie. Elle se dirigea vers le seul lit occupé pour constater que la princesse du Lac était en train d'y dormir._

_**-**__ Je vais prévenir Mr Malfoy, déclara la femme. Ne laissez personne venir ici, hormis les Malfoy et moi-même._

_- Minerva, qui est-ce ?_

_- C'est la compagne de Draco Malfoy, se contenta de répondre la sorcière avant de retourner par cheminette dans son bureau._

_Fin du Flash Back / _

~ 2 ~ 2 ~ 2 ~ 2 ~ 2 ~ 2 ~ 2 ~ 2 ~ 2 ~ 2 ~ 2 ~

C'est en courant que Draco Malfoy sortit de la cheminée, ne prêtant pas attention au professeur Flitwick qui les attendaient à la sortie de l'âtre. Lucius sortit dignement de l'interface, cherchant son fils du regard.

- Il vient de partir en courant vers l'infirmerie, l'informa le professeur.

Lucius suivit l'homme de petite taille jusqu'à la pièce blanche, préférant ne pas faire de commentaire sur le comportement peu digne d'un Malfoy que venait d'avoir son héritier – après tout, c'était avant toute chose un Veela qui courait rejoindre sa compagne.

Mr Malfoy, j'avoue que je ne vous attendais pas – ou plutôt plus. Cela fait bien quinze minutes que votre fils est arrivé, plaisanta Minerva.

Lucius balaya la remarque de la main avant de rejoindre son fils qui était déjà installé confortablement au chevet de sa douce. L'aristocrate eut un bref regard tendre pour le jeune Veela avant de remettre son masque. Draco caressait du bout des doigts la main de la blonde. Kayla avait les yeux clos, mais dans son sommeil elle souriait.

- Quand pouvons-nous l'amener au manoir ? demanda l'ancien mangemort.

- Dès qu'elle sera réveillée. Vu que Severus vit avec vous, il pourra lui donner les soins nécessaires. Je veux que vous sachiez que ça ne vas pas être facile de l'adapter à la vie en continu sur terre. Il va lui falloir un temps d'adaptation.

Les deux Veelas approuvèrent d'un même signe de tête. Draco reporta ensuite son attention sur sa dulcinée tandis que Lucius discutait avec Minerva des soins à apporter à la sirène.

Kayla se réveilla lentement, papillonnant des yeux pendant quelques minutes avant de fixer son regard violine dans les orbes bleus de son âme-sœur. La jeune fille se frotta alors les yeux, comme pour être certaines qu'elle ne rêvait pas...

- J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? demanda en souriant le blond, conscient de l'état dans lequel était sa sirène.

- Non, murmura la jeune fille.

Elle s'assit alors lentement sur le lit avant de désigner d'un regard la place libre à ses côtés. Le sorcier interpréta le signe et s'assit à l'endroit souhaité, prenant la main de sa compagne dans la sienne. La directrice laissa cet instant de retrouvailles s'écouler comme il se devait avant de prendre la parole.

- Miss Thelxinoe, je crains que votre sécurité soit mise en jeu si vous restez ici, ainsi j'ai vu avec Lord Malfoy...

Minerva désigna l'homme à ses côtés :

- ...et on en a convenu qu'il serait préférable que vous le suiviez, lui et son fils, jusqu'à leur demeure. Votre père ne pensera jamais à vous chercher là-bas.

La sirène approuva d'un signe de tête, fixant de nouveau son regards dans celui de son âme-sœur.

- Bien sûr, il vous faudra un temps d'adaptation, mais je pense que la famille Malfoy vous laissera disposer à loisir de leur piscine, déclara en souriant l'animagus.

Lucius approuva d'un signe de tête avant de regarder sa montre à gousset – il trouvait cet objet moldu tellement classe et c'était plus pratique que de lancer un sort pour savoir l'heure qu'il était. Draco intercepta le mouvement de son géniteur. L'heure était venue de quitter Poudlard...

- Minerva, avez-vous des vêtements à prêter à cette charmante jeune fille ? Nous vous les rendrons bien sûr.

La directrice approuva d'un signe de tête avant de faire apparaître une robe des plus classiques accompagnée d'une cape assortie. L'infirmière aida ensuite l'hybride à enfiler la tenue, tandis que les autres préparaient le départ de celle-ci, répétant une dernière fois les informations que leur avait donné l'ancien professeur de métamorphose.

~ 3 ~ 3 ~ 3 ~ 3 ~ 3 ~ 3 ~ 3 ~ 3 ~ 3 ~ 3 ~ 3 ~

Kayla tomba directement dans les bras de Draco, qui avait prévu le coup. Le voyage en cheminette étant une première pour la jeune fille, il se doutait que l'atterrissage serait quelque peu instable. Narcissa, qui attendait dans le salon, s'empressa de jeter un sort de nettoyage sur la jeune fille qui était recouverte de cendre. Draco échangea un regard avec son père avant de prendre la main de sa dulcinée dans la sienne.

- Je vais te faire visiter le manoir**.**

La jeune fille approuva d'un signe, quittant la pièce aux côtés de son sauveur. Draco entreprit de faire visiter la demeure, allant au rythme de la blonde, s'arrêtant dans les escaliers pour que la jeune fille puisse reposer ses pieds. L'ancien mangemort ne lui montrait que les endroits importants, expliquant bien comment se guider et se repérer dans la bâtisse. Ils étaient d'ailleurs posés sur les marches qui menaient au troisième étage.

- Dis-le si tu veux qu'on arrête là.

- Non, laisse-moi juste cinq minutes, je n'ai pas tellement l'habitude de marcher, déclara la sirène.

**-** Tout le temps que tu voudras, sourit le sorcier.

Ils restèrent ainsi à parler pendant pas loin d'une demi-heure, attendant le moment de repartir à la découverte du manoir.

Pendant ce temps, au rez de chaussé, Lucius et Narcissa prenaient leur thé, bientôt rejoints par Severus.

**-** Où est Draco ? demanda le brun.

- Il fait visiter les lieux à sa dulcinée.

- Elle est arrivé quand ? s'informa le potionniste.

- Il y a presque trois heures maintenant, d'ailleurs il faudrait les rappeler.

Lucius appela un elfe de maison, qui partit aussitôt à la recherche du couple. Il les trouva en train de descendre les escaliers qui menaient au rez de chaussé, non loin de la salle à manger principale. Les deux jeunes ne tardèrent pas à arriver, main dans la main.

- Le repas va bientôt être servi, nous allons passer dans la salle à manger, déclara Lucius en se dirigeant déjà vers ladite salle.

Severus, de son côté, eut un temps d'arrêt en voyant la jeune fille... C'était elle ! Jamais il n'aurait pensé la revoir un jour, il fallait absolument qu'il la remercie. Kayla s'installa a côté de son Veela, inquiète par ce premier repas. Après une brève conversation avec son époux, Narcissa avait décidé de changer le menu pour les jours à venir, incorporant des crustacés dans le plus de plats possibles, seul le dessert restait inchangé. En voyant arriver le repas, la sirène sourit. Des crabes avec des crevettes étaient disposés sur le plat en argent. Draco regarda son aimée dévorer des yeux le plateau de fruits de mer. Une coupelle de mayonnaise fut disposée devant chaque assiette et les convives commencèrent à manger.

- Ne vous gênez pas, Minerva nous a prévenus que vous allez avoir besoin d'un temps d'adaptation, nous organiserons des sortes de leçons afin que vous puissiez vous familiariser avec ce nouvel univers, déclara Lucius en voyant la jeune fille hésiter sur sa façon de manger.

Kayla sourit au patriarche avant de prendre les morceaux de crabe déjà épluchés avec la fourchette à dessert ; elle ressemblait à celle qu'elle avait l'habitude d'utiliser au palais.

~ 4 ~ 4 ~ 4 ~ 4 ~ 4 ~ 4 ~ 4 ~ 4 ~ 4 ~ 4 ~ 4 ~

Quand l'heure du coucher arriva, Narcissa accompagna elle-même la jeune fille jusqu'à la chambre à côté de celle de son fils. La chambre du Veela était raccordée à celle qu'allait occuper Kayla par une porte. Narcissa fit entrer la blonde dans sa future chambre, laissant le temps à l'invitée de s'imprégner de l'ambiance douillette qui envahissait la pièce. La sirène regardait partout autour d'elle, comme émerveillée par ce nouvel univers. Le papier peint était dans les tons vert pastel, les rideaux de fenêtres étaient en velours blanc. Le lit à baldaquin était lui aussi dans des tons clairs, à bien y regarder toute la pièce était dans les couleurs pastel. Kayla s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda au travers ; elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ce décor-là, un jardin avec des grandes haies, des buissons de fleur multicolores et des paons ! Décidément, les sorciers étaient bizarres en ce qui concernait leurs animaux domestiques.

- Je te laisse t'installer tranquillement, la porte à ta droite te mènera à ta salle de bains personnelle, tu y trouveras tout ce dont tu as besoin pour te laver. L'armoire sur ta gauche est pleine de vêtements que j'espère être à ta taille, nous irons faire quelques courses dans la semaine afin que ton séjour ici se passe le mieux possible. Et enfin, cette porte... dit-elle en montrant une porte camouflée dans le mur, mène à la chambre de Draco.

Kayla approuva d'un signe de tête avant de se poser sur le matelas, ou elle s'enfonça ! Pas habituée à cette souplesse, la jeune fille s'amusa à rebondir sur lit, sous le regard affectueux de la Lady.

- Je te souhaite une bonne nuit, déclara Narcissa avant de quitter la chambre pour rejoindre son époux dans leur suite.

La sirène regarda la femme fermer la porte avant de se lever, reprenant son équilibre pour se diriger vers la salle d'eau. Elle resta un moment perdue sur ce qu'elle devait faire dans cette pièce, avant de se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait lu dans un miroir de la bibliothèque royale. Les salles de bains servaient aux humain à se laver. La blonde chercha des yeux un savon, et ses yeux se posèrent sur la baignoire. La jeune fille remplit le réceptacle avant de retirer ses habits et de se laisser couler dans l'eau chaude. Presque aussitôt sa forme sirène reprit le dessus, et c'est ainsi qu'elle dû se débarbouiller. Après une heure de ce traitement, la blonde sortit du bain comme elle put avant de se sécher. Heureusement pour elle, les serviettes étaient bien chaudes, ce qui avança sa métamorphose. Une fois lavée et séchée, la princesse passa une sorte de long T-shirt avant de s'installer confortablement dans son lit. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés, mais ne sachant pas comment faire pour les rendre de nouveau lisses elle les laissa ainsi. Demain il lui faudrait demander à Draco comment faire.

La nuit fut calme pour la sirène, mais ce ne fut pas le cas pour son Veela. L'ancien mangemort tournait et retournait dans son lit, cherchant désespérément dans son sommeil une chose qui n'était pas là. Brusquement, le sorcier se réveilla en sueur, cherchant autour de lui une mèche de cheveux blonds qui pourrait lui indiquer que sa compagne était à ses côtés, mais rien. Comme un automate, il marcha jusqu'à la porte séparant les deux chambres, sans même prendre la peine de se demander ce qu'en penserait sa famille ou encore la principale concernée. Il pénétra dans la pièce baignée d'obscurité avant de se glisser dans le lit de sa compagne. Celle-ci se laissa couler entre les bras protecteur de son Veela, pensant sûrement rêver. Le Serpentard sourit à ce geste avant de serrer la sirène contre lui. Maintenant, il pouvait dormir !

Le lendemain matin, Lucius se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils, voulant savoir comment s'était passée cette première nuit sous le même toit que son âme sœur. Il fut surprit de constater que son héritier n'était pas à sa place. Le Lord eu un rictus amusé avant de prendre la direction de la chambre de Kayla. Il fut heureux de remarquer la présence de Draco aux côtés de la sirène, et aucun vêtement qui ne couvrait le sol. La nuit de l'ancien Serpentard s'était apparemment très bien passée, et vu comment il serrait la blonde contre lui et qu'ils souriaient tous les deux, il conclut qu'elle avait été bonne pour le couple. Ne voulant pas les réveiller, le patriarche de la famille quitta la pièce sur le bout des pieds, refermant la porte le plus silencieusement possible. Quand le Lord entra dans la salle à manger pour le petit-déjeuner, Narcissa et Severus, qui était déjà installés, ne purent s'empêcher de remarquer le regard heureux du Veela.

- Je ne veux rien savoir, déclara le potionniste, craignant le pire face à ce regard.

- Il ne s'agit pas de ça mon ami. J'ai été voir Draco ce matin, pour savoir comment il allait face à cette proximité avec sa compagne, et il n'était pas dans sa chambre, avoua l'ancien mangemort.

- Oh.

- Oui, oh ! Il était avec sa douce, tranquillement en train de dormir.

- Mon amour, vous pensez qu'ils ont...?

- Non. Je l'aurais su sinon. Ce genre d'acte laisse des traces magiques.

Le petit-déjeuner des adultes était fini quand Draco et Kayla entrèrent dans la pièce.

- Désolé pour ce retard, déclara le fils Malfoy en allant dire bonjour à sa mère.

- Ce n'est rien mon chéri, tu avais une bonne excuse.

Narcissa, Lucius et Severus échangèrent un regard avant de constater la rougeur des joues de la jeune fille.

- Installez-vous, nous parlerons de tout ceci une fois vos estomacs remplis, indiqua Lucius en quittant la table, laissant les deux jeunes prendre leur repas en paix.

Draco et Kayla s'installèrent côte à côte avant de se servir. La jeune fille regarda ce que prenait le blond avant de prendre la même chose. Cela n'échappa pas au Veela, qui sourit avant d'expliquer les différents mets à sa compagne. C'est ainsi que la princesse mangea un croissant avec un bol de lait et un jus d'orange tandis que Draco dévorait ses trois pancakes à la confiture de mûres, son bol de lait, deux croissant et un verre de jus de citrouille. L'appétit lui était revenu depuis que la jeune fille était à ses côtés. Dans le petit salon, les trois adultes étaient tranquillement installés, attendant que le repas dans la salle à manger soit fini.

- Narcissa, avec l'accord de Draco, je pense que se serait une bonne choses d'amener Kayla faire quelques course aujourd'hui, avoua le Veela.

- Je pense aussi, et ainsi vous pourrez discuter tout les deux sans pudeur.

Kayla et Narcissa étaient donc parties tranquillement en direction du chemin de traverse juste après le repas de midi. Lucius et Draco étaient quand à eux installés confortablement dans le bureau de Lord.

- Draco, je sais que c'est dur d'être si proche de sa compagne, juste après l'union des âmes, sans rien faire. Mais dis-toi que pendant ce temps là, tu peux apprendre à mieux la connaître. Vous ne savez presque rien l'un de l'autre, et il va falloir un certains temps à ta compagne pour s'adapter à sa vie sur terre.

- Je sais, père, mais j'ai constamment envie d'être à ses côtés.

Les deux Veelas continuèrent de discuter ainsi, tranquillement installés dans les fauteuils vert foncé du bureau.

Pendant ce temps là, Narcissa et Kayla étaient dans la boutique de Mrs Guipure en train de prendre les mesures de la jeune fille pour sa garde robe. Narcissa avait déjà fait la liste de ce qu'elle voulait, Kayla avait juste eu à choisir les couleur des différents habits. Une fois la visite à la sorcière couturière terminée, les deux femmes étaient parties manger une glace chez Florian Fortarôme, profitant du soleil de ce mois d'août. Par la suite, la Lady emmena la jeune fille dans un magasin sorcier de vêtements moldus à la mode ; elles en sortirent avec trois jeans, une dizaine de débardeurs et cinq pulls. La sirène ne serait ainsi pas obligée de porter en continu les vêtements que l'ancienne Black lui avait fait confectionner. Quand elles rentrèrent au manoir deux heures plus tard, Draco sauta littéralement sur sa compagne pour l'aider à porter les différents sacs jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois dans la pièce, la princesse demanda quelques informations sur des choses qui la gênaient, comme par exemple comment faire pour se coiffer ou à quoi servait tous ces flacons qui étaient posés sur le meubles dans la salle d'eau et surtout, s'il n'existait pas une formule pour qu'elle puisse prendre son bain de la bonne manière, car elle se doutait bien que prendre un bain avec sa nageoire n'était pas vraiment adéquat.

~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~ 5 ~

La semaine au manoir s'écoula tranquillement Kayla s'était habituée à sa vie sur terre et Draco ne manquait pas d'attentions envers elle, prenant le temps de lui expliquer les choses qui lui échappaient. Ils passaient une grande partie de leur après-midi à discuter sur les fauteuils moelleux de la bibliothèque, apprenant à se connaître de plus en plus. Échangeant parfois quelques baisers. Chaque nuit Draco finissait par rejoindre sa dulcinée dans son lit et finalement un soir, la sirène devança son compagnon en se couchant directement dans le lit de celui-ci. L'ancien mangemort avait sourit en constatant que la blonde n'attendait plus que lui, puis il s'était glissé entre les draps en flanelle avant de prendre son âme-sœur entre ses bras.

Lucius était ravi de la tournure des événements.

Un soir, il alla trouver Severus dans son laboratoire de potion. Le potionniste était, comme à son habitude, penché au-dessus d'un chaudron fumant. Le patriarche des Malfoy eu à peine le temps de frapper contre le bois de la porte ouverte que le potionniste lui indiquait déjà qu'il pouvait entrer.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ?

- J'aimerais voir avec toi pour créer une potion pour notre invitée, répondit le blond.

- Je suis à toi dans cinq petites minutes, juste le temps de mettre cette potion en fiole.

Et en effet, à peine cinq minutes plus tard, Severus et Lucius étaient installés dans le canapé du laboratoire, une tasse de thé dans la main.

- Il faudrait une potion pour que notre jeune amie ne se change plus en sirène au contact de l'eau, cela la gêne pour les bains, expliqua le Veela.

- Lucius, j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer...

- Tu n'est pas capable de faire cette potion ! plaisanta l'ancien mangemort.

- Ne mets pas en doute mes compétences dans mon domaine veux-tu ! s'offusqua le brun.

- Alors quoi ? questionna le Lord.

- Rien... La potion sera prête pour demain soir, souffla finalement le brun.

L'ancien Serpentard fixa son ami avant de se pincer l'arrêt du nez il ne pouvait plus garder ça pour lui. Il avait bien vu dans le regard de la blonde qu'elle l'avait reconnu. Mais comment amener la conversation sur ce soir-là...

Le lendemain, pendant le repas de midi, Kayla fixait le cou de Severus, profitant d'être installée à côté du maître des potions.

- Je doute que ce soit le moment pour une inspection de ma personne, murmura l'homme en se penchant légèrement vers sa voisine de table.

En effet, depuis quelques jours, la jeune fille faisait une fixation sur cette partie de son corps, cherchant à apercevoir les cicatrices de la morsure de Nagini.

- Je voulais juste vérifier que vous alliez mieux, répondit la jeune fille.

- Je suis en vie, merci, coupa le brun un peu sèchement.

- Vous avez l'air bien proches vous deux ! remarqua avec une pointe d'énervement Draco.

- Nous parlions, rien de plus, rétorqua Snape, voulant rassurer son filleul sur ses intentions envers sa compagne.

Draco plissa les paupières sans vraiment croire les paroles de son parrain. Ce dernier le remarqua et ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Si ce n'était rien du tout, comme tu le prétends, vous ne parleriez pas à voix basse, gronda Draco.

Kayla était étonnée par le comportement froid de son âme-sœur elle savait qu'il était jaloux et possessif de par sa nature Veela, mais n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il le serait également envers sa famille.

- Pourquoi tu réagis ainsi ? souffla-t-elle, perdue.

- La jalousie d'un Veela, très chère, lui apprit Lucius. Severus et vous avez une conversation à voix basse, vous le regardez. Draco est en droit de se demander si son parrain ne vous a pas séduite.

- Non ! s'écria la sirène, scandalisée qu'on puisse la soupçonner d'être infidèle.

Les sirènes n'avaient qu'un seul partenaire !

- Kayla me questionnait juste sur ma santé, informa de nouveau le directeur de Serpentard afin d'apaiser les tensions qui régnaient.

- En quoi la santé de mon parrain est inquiétante ? se renseigna le blond.

- Parce que... commença la jeune fille avant d'être coupée par Severus.

- En rien du tout.

- Je demandais juste au professeur s'il allait mieux depuis la morsure... dévoila Kayla au même moment.

- La morsure ? Quelle morsure ? Exigea Draco.

- Celle du serpent.

- Comment tu es au courant ? attaqua-t-il, comprenant enfin de quoi sa compagne parlait. On ne la voit même pas !

- Draco ! gronda Narcissa face au haussement de ton de son fils.

- Severus ? fit Lucius calmement.

Chacun savait qu'il avait été mordu par Nagini, mais Severus n'avait rien dit concernant son sauvetage. L'homme croisa le regard de la sirène avant de prendre la parole, un peu contraint et forcé.

- Le soir de la bataille au château, quand Voldemort a demandé après moi pour régler son problème de baguette... commença le directeur de Serpentard.

- Severus, je te coupe, on sait déjà tout ça, que Voldemort a demandé à Nagini de te mordre jusqu'à la mort et que Potter est venu à la rescousse avant de repartir avec tes souvenirs.

- Voilà pourquoi je ne te dis jamais rien Lucius, tu veux la fin de l'histoire avant le début ! Mais bon, je vais donc commencer après la visite de Potter. Quand il est parti et que plus personne n'était en vue, une silhouette est sortie de l'eau. C'était une sirène. Persuadé que je commençais à délirer à cause des morsures du serpent, je n'y ai pas fait attention. Jusqu'au moment où la sirène s'est approchée le plus possible de moi, murmurant une formule qui m'était inconnue, pour ensuite retourner dans les profondeur du Lac. Je me suis endormi pour me réveiller la matinée suivante... vivant !

Tous fixèrent alors la jeune fille blonde à côté de Severus.

- C'était toi ? questionna Draco, les yeux ouverts de surprise.

- Oui, dévoila la valéone.

Le silence tomba dans la pièce tandis que Lucius essayait de se remémorer ce triste jour.

- Comment et pourquoi ? ne put s'empêcher de demander le patriarche.

- Un sort de magie aquatique, et je voulais sauver au moins une vie ce soir-là, peu importe la vie de qui, tant que j'en sauvais une, avoua la sirène en baissant la tête.

Draco se leva de sa chaise pour rejoindre sa dulcinée qu'il prit entre ses bras.

- Merci.

Les trois adultes, attendris par cette scène, décidèrent d'un regard de quitter la pièce pour laisser le couple dans leur petit cocon d'intimité. Une fois en dehors, Lucius fixa son ami.

- Tu aurais pu le dire ! gronda le Lord.

- Est-ce que tu m'aurais seulement cru ?

- … Non...

Le restant de la journée se passa calmement personne ne fit de remarque par rapport à la révélation qui avait eu lieu pendant le repas du midi. Celui du soir se passa dans une ambiance légère, Kayla avait repris sa place à côté de Draco – selon Lucius, c'était trop tôt pour que la jeune fille change de place pendant les repas.

Au moment du coucher, Kayla passa dans la salle de bains de Draco pour se laver. Depuis la veille, les affaires de la princesse avaient été déménagées dans la chambre du Veela. La blonde rentra donc dans la salle d'eau et trouva, posé bien en évidence, un flacon rempli d'une potion bleue presque transparente avec une note : « Essaie cette potion, elle devrait résoudre ton problème de nageoire. Trois gouttes dans l'eau du bain devraient suffire. » La jeune fille remercia intérieurement le potionniste avant de faire couler son bain pour ensuite verser les trois précieuses gouttes de potion. Une fois dans l'eau chaude, la sirène profita enfin de la chaleur de l'eau sur ses jambes. La potion était efficace, puisque sa nageoire ne se matérialisa pas. Elle profita pendant une demi-heure de cette sensation nouvelle avant de finalement commencer à se laver. Presque une heure plus tard, elle sortit de la salle de bains, lavée, coiffée, et habillée d'une nuisette en coton avec un short en dessous.

- Tu as été longue, remarqua Draco en souriant.

- Ton parrain m'a fourni une potion pour que je ne sois plus embêtée avec ma nageoire pendant les bain.

- Du coup tu en as profité, sourit le Veela.

- Oui, murmura la princesse.

L'ancien mangemort sourit avant de rentrer à son tour dans la salle d'eau, en ressortant à peine quinze minutes plus tard. Le couple s'installa comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude dans le grand lit du blond. Le jeune home encercla de façon possessive la taille de sa dulcinée, qui nicha sa tête dans le cou de son âme-sœur. Le soleil se coucha lentement sur le manoir. Draco fut agité dans son sommeil il revoyait en boucle les événement de cette nuit-là dans la Salle sur Demande, quand Goyle avait matérialisé un feu démon et n'avait pas réussi à le contrôler. Le sorcier se réveilla en sursaut, faisant ouvrir les yeux de sa douce allongée à ses côtés.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda Kayla, la voix endormie.

- Juste un mauvais rêve, rendors-toi.

- Draco...

Le Veela se tourna vers la sirène son regard était empli d'inquiétude. Voyant cela, le sorcier s'empressa de rassura la princesse en la prenant entre ses bras.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, la dernière bataille a laissé des traces, ce n'est rien.

- Draco, tu as fait la guerre, ce n'est pas rien.

Le blond souffla avant de fixer son regard bleu dans celui, violine, de Kayla.

- Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas en parler, mais un jour, il le faudra bien, conclut la sirène avant de se laisser couler entre les bras de sa moitié.

~ 6 ~ 6 ~ 6 ~ 6 ~ 6 ~ 6 ~ 6 ~ 6 ~ 6 ~ 6 ~ 6 ~

Dans le lac de Poudlard, depuis plus d'une semaine, les gardes cherchaient après la jeune princesse, sans succès. Tadek avait été jusqu'à fouiller entièrement Poudlard avec l'accord de la directrice, pensant que sa fille y était réfugiée, mais rien. Pas la moindre trace. C'était comme si la jeune fille s'était volatilisée. Un soir, alors que le roi venait de finir d'écouter le rapport des gardes sur les fouilles, il eut une idée. Et si la princesse était partie avec l'aide de quelqu'un... Il n'y avait pas cinquante personnes capable de bafouer les ordres du roi. Le monarque eut vite fait de faire la liste des suspects potentiels. Il y avait Danaé cette cuisinière serait prête à tout pour que la princesse trouve le bonheur. Mirla aurait également pu le faire, mais il savait qu'elle ne quittait pas sa chambre depuis presque trois semaines... comment le savait-il ? Des gardes la surveillaient constamment. Et... Shin ! Cette idiot de métis en serait parfaitement capable ! En y réfléchissant bien, le roi était persuadé que c'était lui qui avait fait le coup. Animé d'une colère incontrôlable, Tadek nagea vers la cuisine, où il y trouva le brun avec sa mère.

- Toi ! Je sais ce que tu as fait ! déclara le roi.

- Mon roi, de quoi parlez-vous ? osa demander la femme.

- De votre fils, qui a aidé Kayla à fuir le palais et le Lac !

Danaé était parfaitement au courant du rôle de son fils dans cet événement, mais joua la surprise afin que Shin ait une chance de s'en sortir.

- Vous êtes sur ? Comment Shin aurait fait ?

- Je me fiche de savoir comment il a fait, ce que je sais c'est que c'est lui ! affirma le souverain, de plus en plus énervé.

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, majesté, commença Shin, je n'ai pas franchi la porte de cette pièce depuis que vous m'avez ordonner de ne plus croiser votre chemin.

Le brun ne mentait pas, il était passé par la fenêtre.

- Je ne veux rien savoir, et je suis le roi, c'est moi qui décide !

Tadek était quelqu'un de têtu, qui n'acceptait pas qu'on lui tienne tête, et ne supportait pas d'avoir tort.

- Shin, tu as cinq minutes pour quitter le Lac... au-delà de ce temps, je t'enferme dans les cellules du souterrain jusqu'à ce que tu en meures.

Le brun ne réfléchit pas longtemps il embrassa sa mère, la prenant brièvement dans ses bras, avant de filer à toute allure vers la surface. Le temps était presque écoulé, il devait rejoindre au plus vite la terre ferme. Le brun sortit de l'eau à temps essoufflé, il posa sa nageoire sur l'herbe chaude du parc de Poudlard, avant de la transformer d'un sort en jambes. Il se retrouva donc en short. Après quelques seconde il décida de s'éloigner du Lac le plus possible, au cas où le roi ne tienne pas parole. Lentement, le jeune homme prit la direction du château il savait qu'il y trouverait de l'aide.

~ 7 ~ 7 ~ 7 ~ 7 ~ 7 ~ 7 ~ 7 ~ 7 ~ 7 ~ 7 ~ 7 ~

Au manoir Malfoy, Lucius se réveilla après avoir senti une vague de magie. Il farfouilla dans sa table de nuit pour en sortir un flacon rempli d'une potion rose qu'il but d'une traite, remerciant Severus d'avoir prévu le coup.

Dans la chambre du jeune Malfoy, c'était une toute autre scène qui était en train de se dérouler. Le couple était allongé dans le lit du Veela, nu comme le jour de leur naissance, échangeant un baiser des plus passionnés. Les vêtements étaient éparpillés aux quatre coins de la chambre, la lumière avait été baissée au maximum, seule une bougie demeurait allumée sur la table de nuit du jeune homme. Les lèvres du blond déposaient mille et un baisers sur le corps de sa dulcinée alors que ses doigts la préparaient à l'accueillir. Les mains de Kayla traçaient des formes imaginaires sur le dos de son âme-sœur. Bientôt elle fut prête à le recevoir, soufflant de frustration quand il retira ses doigts de son intimité. La sirène ne put s'empêcher de se crisper lors de la progression de Draco à l'intérieur d'elle. Afin de la détendre, l'ancien Serpentard l'embrassa passionnément, lui faisant passer tout son amour au travers de leur échange buccal.

Une nouvelle vague de magie se fit sentir dans le manoir. Lucius sourit dans son sommeil, son fils était enfin un Veela à part entière.

Le lendemain, Draco se réveilla avant sa compagne, profitant qu'elle soit encore endormie pour la détailler. Le drap tombaient sur les épaules bronzées de la sirène, laissant apparaître une partie de son dos. Ses cheveux en bataille étaient éparpillés autour de son visage, tandis que son bras droit maintenait serré contre sa poitrine un bout du drap. Le Veela appela l'elfe de maison, lui demandant un petit-déjeuner pour eux deux. La créature revint quelques secondes plus tard, avec le repas disposé sur un plateau en argent avec des pieds – idéal pour manger au lit. L'ancien mangemort fit apparaître une rose qu'il posa sur le plateau, et entreprit de réveiller sa future femme. Il écarta les mèches blonde du cou de la jeune fille avant de le parsemer de baisers. La sirène eut un frison avant de papillonner des yeux. La princesse tomba directement dans un océan bleu, elle sourit à l'homme de sa vie avant d'échanger un baiser rempli de promesse.

- Bonjour ma princesse. Tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui, j'ai eu quelques douleurs, mais c'est vite passé, le rassura la blonde.

Le blond eut un sourire tendre avant de poser le plateau-repas sur le lit, donnant la rose à son âme-sœur.

- Merci, elle est magnifique.

- Moins que toi.

Le couple déjeuna tranquillement, profitant de ce cocon d'amour qu'ils avaient créé.

En bas, les trois adultes avaient commencé le repas sans le couple, se doutant qu'ils ne seraient pas parmi eux ce matin. Lucius ne pouvait enlever la lueur de pur bonheur qui s'était installée dans son regard la nuit dernière. Severus, de son côté, avait encore passé la nuit au-dessus de ses chaudrons l'infirmière de Poudlard réclamait chaque année de plus en plus de potions. Il avait pensé qu'avec la fin de la guerre, il en aurait moins à faire, mais non, Potter débarquait en tant qu'enseignant cette année, et la sorcière avait jugé nécessaire de refaire entièrement son stock, au cas où. Le jeune Veela et sa compagne rejoignirent la famille pour le repas de midi Lucius fit un clin d'œil à son fils tandis que Kayla cachait comme elle pouvait la rougeur qui s'était installée sur ses joues.

- Ce hibou est arrivé ce matin, c'est pour vous Kayla, déclara Narcissa en donnant un paquet à la jeune femme.

- Merci.

La sirène s'empara du colis, l'ouvrant avec délicatesse. Il contenait un petit miroir, légèrement recouvert par des bouts d'algues. Draco se permit de le nettoyer avec un informulé, souriant par la suite à sa dulcinée qui le remerciait d'un regard. La jeune fille fixa un instant le miroir elle en avait déjà vu des semblables au palais, son père communiquait grâce à eux avec les autres peuples ou avec l'ancien directeur de Poudlard.

- Un miroir à double sens ? demanda Draco, perplexe.

- Oui, ce doit être de la part de Shin ou de Mirla.

Devant le regard interrogatif des sorciers, la blonde continua :

- Shin est mon meilleur ami et Mirla ma grande sœur.

Draco approuva d'un signe, fixant toujours l'objet.

- Tu sais comment il fonctionne ?

- Oui. Connaissant Shin et Mirla, je sais aussi que je ne pourrai pas les voir avant ce soir, je vais le ranger en attendant.

Le repas reprit donc son cours, Kayla continuait de goûter les divers aliments que la famille lui proposait, s'habituant petit à petit à manger autre chose que des crudités.

~ 8 ~ 8 ~ 8 ~ 8 ~ 8 ~ 8 ~ 8 ~ 8 ~ 8 ~ 8 ~ 8 ~

Durant toute la journée, la sirène avait fixé le miroir, attendant finalement impatiemment après sa sœur ou son meilleur ami. Finalement elle vit apparaître Mirla en soirée, juste avant qu'elle ne se couche. La blonde était installée confortablement dans le lit du Veela, tandis que sa sœur était visiblement installée sur son rocher, prête à dormir.

- Coucou grande sœur.

- Bonsoir Kayla, tu vas bien ? questionna le reflet.

- À merveille et toi ?

- C'est pas trop la forme...

- Que se passe-t-il ? S'inquiéta Kayla

- Shin à été banni de la cité quelques jours après ton départ.

- Mais pourquoi ? Interrogea la blonde

- Père a découvert qu'il t'avait aidé à rejoindre ton âme-sœur, informa la rousse.

- Tu parles à qui ? demanda Draco en sortant de la salle d'eau.

- À ma grande sœur, répondit en souriant la blonde.

- C'est ton Veela ? demanda intriguée Mirla de l'autre côté.

- Oui, approuva la princesse.

- Tu me le présentes même pas ! s'offusqua faussement l'aînée.

Draco s'installa à côté de Kayla, se faisant de ce fait voir à travers le miroir.

- Bonsoir, heureux de faire votre connaissance, commença le blond.

- De même, mais je t'en prie, dis-moi « tu », soupira la rousse.

- Comme tu veux, répondit en souriant l'ancien mangemort.

- Vous êtes trop mignons tous les deux.

- Merci Mirla. Et je suis désolée pour Shin.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je sais qu'il a trouvé refuge au château. Octave m'a laissé un message de sa part, avoua la princesse.

Les deux sœur continuèrent de parler ainsi pendant quelques minutes elles ne cessèrent la conversation que quand Kayla tomba de sommeil. Draco dit « Bonne nuit » à la rousse qui fit de même, posant ensuite le miroir sur la table de nuit à côté de Kayla avant de lui embrasser le front. Le blond mit quelques temps avant de s'endormir, repensant à la conversation entre les deux sirènes le visage de Kayla s'était illuminé en voyant sa sœur. Le lac devait lui manquer.

C'est quelques jours plus tard qu'un événement inattendu arriva dans le Lac de Poudlard le roi Tadek venait de mourir. La nouvelle arriva bien vite jusqu'à Kayla, qui ne montra aucun sentiment dans un premier temps... avant de s'effondrer en larmes entre les bras de son Veela le lendemain matin. L'enterrement devait avoir lieu dans le Lac, le jeudi à quinze heure. La famille Malfoy accompagnée de Severus et Kayla avait donc rejoint Poudlard le jeudi matin afin de manger sur place le midi. Severus devait amener à Mrs Pomfresh les potions qu'il avait préparées, et il avait une réunion avec le corps enseignant en début d'après-midi. Lucius, Narcissa et Draco, quant à eux, souhaitaient être là pour épauler la sirène à son retour. Vers quatorze heure, Kayla plongea dans le Lac, désirant arriver en avance pour la cérémonie elle avait appris par la directrice que Shin était retourné parmi ses congénères quelques heures après avoir appris la triste nouvelle. Durant sa descente vers la cité, la princesse se remémora toutes ces années passées à vivre sous l'eau elle n'y était partie que depuis un mois, et pourtant cela lui semblait une éternité.

Elle se renvoyait enfreindre la loi le soir de la bataille finale pour aller sauver la vie de Severus, ignorant que cet acte la rapprocherait déjà de son compagnon d'âme. La jeune fille revoyait parfaitement le visage surpris de sa sœur quand elle lui avait appris pour l'identité de Draco, ainsi que l'inquiétude de Shin. Et tous ces moments passés à se balader à la limite des ruines des Selkies, jouant à cache-cache. Quand elle arriva enfin à la cité, celle-ci était peinte de noir, sûrement un sort pour montrer à tous que c'était jour de deuil. La blonde pénétra lentement dans la cité, passant par l'ouverture de son ancienne chambre le sort qui la gardait prisonnière avait du être retiré quand le roi était mort. Cette pensée fit se pincer le cœur de jeune fille. Elle se dirigea au même rythme vers la chambre de sa sœur, passant cette fois par l'intérieur des murs. La rousse était installée sur son rocher, le visage niché contre le torse puissant de Shin. Le brun venait de relever la tête, et eut un léger sourire en voyant la princesse disparue dans l'encadrement de ce qui servait de porte.

- Kayla, murmura la presque reine en voyant l'ombre de sa sœur au sol.

- Bonjour Mirla.

- Je vais vous laisser seules jusqu'à la cérémonie, déclara Shin, qui disparaissait déjà dans le couloir.

Les deux princesses s'installèrent sur le rocher, restant silencieuses. Elles étaient juste là, se tenant la main comme lorsqu'elles étaient petites et qu'elles étaient triste.

- De quoi est-t-il mort ? osa demander la plus jeune après quelques minutes.

- On ne sait pas vraiment... il n'allait pas très bien depuis quelques temps et son état a empiré après le bannissement de Shin, c'est comme s'il ressentait notre tristesse.

- Peut-être qu'il tenait finalement à nous, plus qu'on ne l'aurait cru...

- Peut-être... Il y a quelque chose que je dois te montrer, déclara Mirla en redevenant sérieuse.

Les deux filles se dirigèrent vers la chambre de leur père celle-ci était vide. Jamais elles n'avaient eu le droit d'entrer dans cet endroit sacré.

- C'est maman, déclara l'aînée en montrant une statue en pierre qui faisait face au lit de l'ancien roi. Elle te ressemblait beaucoup, enfin, c'est plutôt toi qui lui ressembles.

La plus jeune des filles fixa la statue on aurait pu penser que c'était elle s'il n'y avait pas eu ces mots gravé au bas. « Alana Athéna Thelxinoe, reine du Lac noir. » La princesse ne put empêcher les larmes de s'échapper de ses yeux. Sa mère était morte en lui donnant naissance, elle l'avait toujours su, mais en voyant enfin à quoi elle ressemblait, la jeune fille comprit pourquoi son père l'avait haïe pendant toutes ces années. Sa femme était morte, lui laissant comme souvenir une fille qui était sa jumelle et dont il devrait se séparer un jour, par obligation. Quelle triste histoire finalement.

La cérémonie se passa selon la coutume : le corps fut exposé aux yeux de tous et chacun put dire quelques mots devant l'assemblée. Puis l'un des conseillers s'avança devant le corps du défunt roi, faisant apparaître une couronne en or qu'il posa sur la tête rousse de Mirla, la sacrant Reine du Lac noir. Le corps se changeant en écume, faisant apparaître comme des étoiles devant la cité. Tadek Achille Troyas Thelxinoe était mort, et cela ne pourrait jamais changer. Il allait rejoindre sa femme, quelque part au paradis des sirènes.

~ 9 ~ 9 ~ 9 ~ 9 ~ 9 ~ 9 ~ 9 ~ 9 ~ 9 ~ 9 ~ 9 ~

Quelques jours passèrent durant lesquels Kayla s'était murée dans le silence. Elle ne parlait que par monosyllabes, restant la plupart du temps enfermée dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec son Veela. La rentrée scolaire avait eu lieu, et Severus était retourné à Poudlard tandis que Lucius avait repris son travail au ministère sous la surveillance du ministre en personne. La vie au manoir était redevenue bien calme, et Draco devrait bientôt commencer ses études pour devenir homme d'affaire au ministère, comme son père.

Par un bel après-midi, le blond décida qu'il était temps pour la blonde de sortir de leur chambre il l'invita donc à le suivre jusqu'à la piscine située dans le jardin d'hiver de la demeure. Il pensait que l'eau et l'espace de la piscine feraient plaisir à sa compagne, elle pourrait se détendre sous sa vraie forme sans se soucier des autres.

- Mais Dray, protesta la blonde.

- Je n'aime pas te voir enfermée, j'ai mis mon maillot de bain, comme ça je serai avec toi, et tu pourras nager à ta guise. C'est sûr que ce n'est pas comme le Lac, mais tu as de l'espace, argumenta le Veela.

- Bon, d'accord...

La princesse rentra dans l'eau, laissant sa nageoire se matérialiser devant les yeux ébahis de son âme-sœur.

- Je crois que je ne m'y ferai jamais vraiment, déclara en souriant le blond, ce qui fit sourire la sirène.

Elle fit quelques longueurs dans l'eau avant de fondre en larmes. L'ancien mangemort arriva aussi vite que possible à ses côté courir dans l'eau n'était pas une choses aisée.

- Princesse ?

- Il me manque, et ça m'énerve. Depuis toute petite il a tout fait pour m'ignorer, et maintenant qu'il n'est plus là j'ai envie qu'il soit là pour me lancer ses remarques habituelles, s'emporta la jeune fille.

- C'est normal, princesse. Avant, tu ne savais pas pourquoi il te détestait, maintenant que tu sais, ton jugement a changé par rapport à lui, expliqua le sorcier.

Il passèrent l'après-midi dans la piscine, tout simplement enlacés, profitant de ce moment de détente où ils étaient vraiment eux. Draco en sorcier-Veela et Kayla en sirène... Le soir, lors du repas, Draco était nerveux il y pensait depuis un certain temps et il sentait que c'était le moment. Juste avant le dessert, il fit sonner sa fourchette contre son verre en cristal, il devait le faire tant qu'il en avait le courage.

- J'aimerais avoir votre attention s'il vous plaît, j'ai une annonce à faire .

Lucius souriait il savait de quoi il s'agissait puisque Draco était venu le trouver le matin pour lui demander conseil sur une bague de fiançailles.

Narcissa fut surprise de voir son fils, sa petite merveille, s'agenouiller devant sa future belle fille, sortant de sa poche un écrin rouge qui contenait une bague. L'anneau était tout simple, en or blanc avec un petit diamant bleu taillé en forme de cœur.

- Kayla Thelxinoe, princesse du Lac noir, accepterais-tu de partager ta vie avec moi, pour le restant de nos jours, qu'ils soient tristes ou joyeux ? demanda Draco, qui se rendit compte trop tard qu'il en avait peut être un peu trop fait.

La blonde fondit en larmes avant de se jeter au cou de son amant, le faisant tomber, l'embrassa passionnément sur la bouche.

- Doit-on comprendre que c'est oui ? demanda d'un air taquin Lucius.

- Oui, confirma Kayla avant de reprendre possession de la bouche de son fiancé.

~ 10 ~ 10 ~ 10 ~ 10 ~ 10 ~ 10 ~ 10 ~ 10 ~ 10 ~ 10 ~ 10 ~

Début Novembre, une missive arriva dans le Lac noir.

A la reine Mirla et son époux Shin

Vous êtes conviés au mariage de

Draco Lucius Malfoy et Kayla Alana Thelxinoe

le 15 Juillet 1999

dans le parc de Poudlard

suivi d'un repas.

Mirla sourit en repensant à sa sœur qui, petite se rêvait en sorcière épousant un aristocrate. Si elle avait su à cette époque...

Et la suite, elle n'appartient qu'à eux.

**FIN**

_**~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~**_

_**Note d'auteur :**__** Merci d'avoir lu cet OS et d'avoir fait vivre Kayla et son univers.**_

_**On est le 29/04/2014, cet OS a été commencé le 14/01/2012**_

Cette note d'auteur risque d'être super longue et je m'en excuse mais j'ai beaucoup de choses à dire pour clôturer cette histoire comme il se doit.

Tout d'abord, je dois avouer que je n'aurais jamais pensé arriver au bout de l'histoire de Kayla, il faut dire que c'était mal parti, l'histoire à tout de même était réécrite 3 fois ! Cette réussite, dont je suis très fière, n'aurais pas était possible sans certaines personnes.

-Archimède, première bêta si je ne me trompe pas, qui m'as soutenue tout au long de cette aventure.

-Nanola, bêta pour cet OS, qui m'a boustée à chaque instant de cette réécriture finale, m'aidant même à m'y retrouver mais aussi grâce à qui j'ai appris que les gens n'étaient pas dans ma tête et que ce qui paraît logique pour moi ne l'ai pas pour tous !

-Mandy, grâce à qui Tadek est devenu ce roi diabolique, pas encore assez certes mais beaucoup plus que ce qui était prévu.

-Pigloo, qui avait commencé la correction.

-Nodoka, dernière correctrice qui a eu beaucoup de travail avec moi et qui me faisait bien rire avec ses parenthèses de remarque.

Et pour finir, vous, avec vos reviews qui avez attendu cette réécriture et qui avez continué de croire en moi. Un grand merci à vous tous et j'espère à très vite pour une autre fanfiction et un autre univers.

Merci d'avoir fait vivre Kayla.

Jenny-chana.


End file.
